Simples Sentimientos
by xEvangelyne
Summary: Un fanfiction sobre los sentimientos ocultos de Diana hacia Leona, sobre la confusión de Leona y su amigo Pantheon, los problemas de Caitlyn y Vi, y el encuentro con nuevas amistades como Katarina y Ashe ¿Hacia donde llegaran los sentimientos de todos ellos?
1. Mal Comienzo

Mal Comienzo

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el Instituto de Guerra, como siempre, los Campeones de Demacia tenían problemas con los de Noxus, mientras la gente de Ionia estaba un poco más pacífica y los pocos Freljorianos que se encontraban ahí tampoco tenían problemas. Aún no eran tiempos de batalla así que no se encontraban muchos de los Campeones en el Instituto aun que habían los suficientes para luchar.

Diana no disfrutaba mucho el estar en el comedor, pero no tenía otra opción, Vi quien había conocido a Diana meses atrás la forzó a estar en él para charlar un poco ya que Caitlyn aun seguía en Piltóver debido a una discusión que tuvieron ambas, Vi decidió adelantársele un día en llegar al Instituto sin Caitlyn. A Vi le preocupaba un poco Cait, pero su orgullo y el toque del enojo la obligaron a irse sin ella.

Vi se encontraba en su habitación, estaba a punto de salir cuando la detuvo un pensamiento repentino.

"Vamos, es sólo un día, no creo que en un día bombardeen Piltóver o algo así. Pff, además… estamos hablando de _La Gran Sheriff de Piltóver _no creo que deba ser su niñera siempre ¡Ja!" – Pensó Vi de manera sarcástica aunque se denotaba un poco la preocupación que tenía por ella.

Cuando ella vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde. "¡Maldición! Diana me va a decapitar" Salió a paso rápido de su habitación dirigiéndose al comedor.

Diana se había sentado en una mesa solitaria y un poco alejada, no le agradaba la idea de sentarse en una mesa cercana a los Campeones ni mucho menos sentarse con alguien, y eso… había veces que con las tonterías de Vi a Diana le hubiesen dado la alegría de salir corriendo o mejor aún, degollarla ahí mismo.

"Maldita sea Vi, eres una tortuga" –Pensó molesta, era obvio que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Diana había desviado la mirada, se estaba poniendo incomoda, quería salir y recostarse en el patio trasero del Instituto donde disfrutaba de su tranquilidad y propia comodidad. No es como si le molestase Vi, simplemente habían días en que no estaba de ganas y al parecer hoy era tal vez uno de ellos.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz la detuvo. "¡Hey!" Llamó una voz que Diana reconoció, pero no estaba segura si era de quien creía.

"¡Hey, anciana! –Llamó la voz de una forma burlona.

El sobrenombre molestó a la Elegida de la Luna, volteó con furia apuntando su afilada arma a quien le había llamado de esa manera. Rápidamente, aquella persona también reaccionó apuntando una de sus cuchillas hacia ella. Los movimientos alertaron a unos cuantos Campeones incluyendo algunos de Noxus a poner atención hacia la escena.

"Vaya, tranquila, no quiero problemas, no en este momento" –Respondió una mujer pelirroja con una singular cicatriz en uno de sus ojos y una sonrisa confiada.

"Supongamos que tal vez SÍ no quieres problemas" –Dijo la voz de Vi apuntando su puño hacia la pelirroja.

"¡Tch!" –Molesta debido a la interrupción, la Hoja Siniestra baja su cuchilla, lo que menos tenía planeado en ese momento era una pelea, de hecho, la aparición de Vi arruinó todo lo que tenía planeado. "Maldita peli-rosa" –Dice en voz baja.

"¿¡Qué dijiste?! –Responde Vi molesta cargando su puño.

Rápidamente la Hoja Siniestra desaparece dejando una cortina de humo morado en esa zona.

"¡Agg!" –Se queja Vi bajando sus puños. "¿Qué carajos hacías con Katarina?" –Preguntó disipando el humo y sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

"No lo sé, estaba a punto de irme cuando ella llegó, es raro que diga que no haya querido problemas" –Responde la Elegida de la Luna sentándose nuevamente al otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Sólo yo puedo decirte anciana! ¿Cierto, anciana? –Dice Vi sonriendo burlonamente y a la vez un poco enojada.

"No me hagas sacar nuevamente mi arma" –Contesta Diana molesta.

"Es broma, es broma" –Sonríe "De igual, estaba ya aquí cuando te llamó así, después ambas se apuntaron y quise echarte una mano" –Mueve uno de sus puños juguetonamente.

"No lo sé Vi, te digo que algo me dice que eso es extraño, ella jamás se había acercado a mí, alménos no fuera del Campo de Batalla"

"Tal vez le gustesss" –Dice Vi bromeando.

"¿¡Qué mierda Vi!?" –Diana molesta azota un puño contra la mesa.

"Jajaja, broma, broma"

"Bromeas pesado…" –Se calma

"Oye…" –Vi sonríe "Se de alguien a quien sí le gustas" –Mirada maliciosa.

"Oh Diosa, no empieces Vi…" –Diana se sonroja levemente. Era evidente que sabía con qué la iba a molestar.

"¡Hey mira! Qué extraño, justo viene pasando" –Vi se voltea nada disimúlante a ver a Leona, quien iba pasando por el comedor con su bandeja.

Diana se sorprende un poco, voltea a mirar a Leona pero inmediatamente desvía la mirada.

Leona al darse cuenta de qué Vi la miraba la saluda sonrientemente, Vi hace lo mismo y Leona sigue su camino.

"Hum, ¿qué pasa Di?" –Pregunta Vi volteando a mirarla.

Sin mirarla a ella. "Nada, solo qué… creí que ella llegaría en dos o tres días tal vez, no sé por qué está aquí tan pronto…" –Responde tratando de calmarse. No quería que Vi se diera cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, o algo apenada.

"Si tu no lo sabes yo menos" –Dice sin importancia. "De igual, tal vez tenga un motivo para apresurarse a llegar, ¿no crees?" –Responde Vi dando a notar las otras intenciones que tienen sus palabras.

"No lo sé, y no me interesa" –Contesta Diana también sin importancia al asunto.

"En fin, tengo hambre iré a buscar algo de comer. Te traeré algo también" –Dice Vi quitándose su guantes y acomodándolos a un lado.

"No quiero nada" –Dice secamente Diana.

"No te lo pregunté, a Leona no le gustarás si eres toda huesos" –Ríe levantándose "Ahora vengo, cuida mis guantes con tu vida"

"No sé para qué los trajiste" –Tono molesto.

"No salgo a ninguna parte sin ellos" –Contesta alejándose.

Diana nuevamente se queda sola, recarga su hombro en la mesa y su rostro en su mano volteando a mirar a otro lado, cierra por un momento los ojos cuando siente otra presencia acercarse a su mesa.

"Vaya, seguro se metió en la fila, no tardó na-" –Se interrumpe el pensamiento.

"Disculpa, Elegida" –Una voz suave le llamó.

Diana abre los ojos. Otra sorpresa al ver ahora quién le está llamando.

"La Reina de Freljord" –Pensó la Elegida "Raro, ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora ésta?"

"Perdona, pero vi a Katarina hace unos momentos aquí" –Dice la Arquera de Hielo.

"Oh, no me digas que me meterán en problemas por casi armar una pelea" –Pensó Diana molestándose ligeramente.

"Quería preguntar si no sabes a donde se abra ido, necesito hablar con ella" -Dijo la Arquera, con un tono ligero de preocupación en su voz.

"No, no tengo idea de a donde se fue, ella saltó y más no ví hacia qué dirección"

"Está bien, gracias igualmente" –Dijo la Arquera y se alejó saliendo del comedor.

Vi llega al lugar mirando cómo se aleja la Arquera del sitio.

"Oye, ¿Qué es lo que quería Ashe? Veo que el día de hoy eres popular" –Dice Vi sentándose en su lugar dándole su bandeja con comida a Diana. Vi da un bocado y con algo de comida en su boca sigue hablando. "Mmh, éste día de hoy es extraño, sólo falta que venga Leona y te hable también" –Bromea cruelmente Vi.

"¡Maldición Vi!" –Contesta enojada "Pues, Ashe me preguntó hacia donde se dirigió Katarina, que quería hablar con ella" –Dijo mirando a su comida, no tenía apetito del todo.

"¿Crees que la meta en problemas por lo de hace rato?" –Pregunta curiosa.

"No lo creo, también me hubiese llamado la atención a mí. Además, ella es una Reina, no una niñera de Campeones" –Responde dando un pequeño mordisco a su emparedado. "Esto parece desayuno, joder" –Piensa molesta.

"Alménos no tocó mis guantes, ¿cierto?" –Pregunta Vi mirando seria a Diana.

"No, no, no les hizo nada, sólo vino, preguntó y se fue nada más, tranquilízate"

"¡Ah qué bueno!" –Responde relajada Vi "Hey Di, ¿qué te parece ir a un bar ésta noche? Podríamos divertirnos un rato y podrías invitar a-" –Le interrumpen.

"No" –La respuesta de Diana fue casi inmediata.

"Vamos, ¿O es porque, ancianita, estas cosas ya no son para ti?" –Vi bromea.

"Sólo n-" –Le interrumpen ahora a ella.

"¿Prefieres quedarte en tu habitación a tejer? Después podría llevarte tu avena…" –Vi seguía bromeando, quería hacer enojar a Diana para que fuera con ella al bar.

"¡Ahh! ¡Está bien! Iré, pero solamente tú y yo, Vi. No invitaré a nadie más" –Contesta derrotada.

Sonríe victoriosa "¡Bien, Di! ¡Será nuestra noche de chicas rudas! ¿Qué tal en el bar de Gragas a las 10 p.m.?" –Propone Vi alegremente.

"Sí está bien, cómo sea" –Contesta la Elegida, le daba igual a qué bar visitar, debido a que no tiene problemas con ninguna de las ciudades.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos esta noche! Iré a entrenar un poco y después nos veremos allá" –Vi recoge sus guantes y se los pone, sale del lugar agitando su mano de espaldas hacia Diana "¡Hasta luego anciana! –Se burla y acelera el paso.

Diana sólo truena levemente sus dientes y ve como Vi se aleja del lugar. Sin comer del todo, se levanta y tira lo que sobró a la basura, se dirige a la parte trasera del Instituto a esperar la noche y la hora de ir al bar de Gragas, no tenía por qué ir a arreglarse a su habitación, otras distintas veces que Vi la había invitado a un bar siempre iban tal y como estaban, sólo en pocas ocasiones cuando iban a algún evento que se hacía en el mismo bar se quitaban la armadura para ir con algo más cómodo o tal vez para bailar, aunque Diana no lo hacía, pero se sentiría incomoda cuando todos los demás estuviesen con ropa común y ella con su armadura.

Cuando llegó a la parte trasera del Instituto buscó un buen lugar para recostarse y así lo hizo, le gustaba bastante ir a ese lugar, habían bastantes árboles y gustaba el estar acostada en el pasto. Se sentía bien, se sentía en paz, allí nadie la molestaba y en las noches podía ver lo hermosa que es la Luna, a veces incluso Vi estaba en ese lugar, cuando quería despejar su mente y también el estar en paz. "Incluso a esa chica revoltosa le gustaba tener sus momentos de tranquilidad" –Pensó Diana. Además que a Vi también le gustaba mirar la Luna, le parecía preciosa tal y como a Diana, era una de las cosas por las que ambas se hicieron amigas. "Amigas…" –Susurró "Al menos hay alguien ahora a la que le puedo llamar amiga" –Dijo con algo de nostalgia y dolor en sus palabras, recordando alguna vez a Leona quién también fue su amiga. "Antes de todo" –Dijo. Trató de despejar ya su mente, dejar de pensar en eso y cerró sus ojos.

Después de un tiempo Diana despertó "¡Maldición! ¡Me he quedado dormida!" –Dijo levantándose rápidamente, ya era de noche. "¿Qué hora será?" –Voltea a mirar la Luna y da un respiro. "Debo apurarme, por lo que pienso deben ser más de las diez" –Se apresura yendo directamente al bar de Gragas, no estaba muy lejos del lugar, pero aún así le tomarían unos quince minutos llegar, y suponiendo que ya era tarde debía darse más prisa.

Cuando llegó dio unos respiros, miró a Vi que estaba recargada afuera del bar con los brazos cruzados, era evidente que estaba molesta.

"¡Allí estas anciana! ¡Creo que los años ya te están matando, mira que sabes que no soy de llegar temprano y aún así llegué antes que tú! –Dijo Vi molestando nuevamente a Diana, pero esta vez tenía motivos.

"Da igual, ¡alégrate de qué sí vine pelo-pintado! –Contestó molesta tratando de ofender también a Vi

"Jaja, los apodos no te quedan, déjame eso a mí" –Dijo apuntándose con su dedo pulgar "Bien, entremos, ¡estoy con las ganas de un buen trago!" –Se mueve alegremente casi empujando hacia la entrada a Diana.

La Elegida se hace a un lado como diciendo que ella puede caminar sola, Vi la mira de mala gana y ambas entran al bar. No son muchos Campeones pero se puede animar el lugar con los suficientes que hay. Ambas se dirigen al mostrador y se sientan a pedir sus órdenes. Una chica peli-roja de ligeros rizos se acerca a tomar sus órdenes.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué les sirvo chicas?" –Dice sonrientemente.

"Hey Miss ¿Qué hay? Mm… un whisky para mí"

"Yo una Margarita"

"Oh, vamos Di, pide un whisky si también lo quieres, esta vez yo invito ¿vale? –Dice Vi dando un leve codazo a Diana.

"No, Vi, esta noche no quiero embriagarme"

"No seas aguada…Ah está bien, será tu Margarita pero a la otra será un Whisky" –Contesta Vi con entusiasmo, debido a que ella quería divertirse esa noche, sin que Cait estuviese cerca de Vi así no podría regañarla o limitarla a algunas cosas.

"Aquí tienen" –Miss les sirve sus bebidas y se queda a charlar con ellas "¿Y qué las trae esta noche por acá?" –Pregunta mientras limpia un vaso de vidrio con un trapo.

Vi da un trago a su bebida "Ahh, simplemente queríamos divertirnos, salir una noche, algo así como olvidarnos de todo por un momento, o alménos para mí" –Contesta Vi recordando que peleó con Cait.

"¿Problemas con Cait? –Pregunta Miss con curiosidad.

"Sí ¿Cómo supiste?" –Contesta Vi mirándola impresionada.

"Es sólo que todo el tiempo estás con ella, y ahora no, supuse que pasó algo entre ambas" –Respondió Miss dejando el vaso que acababa de limpiar a un lado y comenzó a limpiar otro.

"Se nota tanto" –Comentó Diana también dando un sorbo a su bebida.

"Rayos ¡jaja!"-Ríe Vi con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro tocándose la nuca. "Y bueno ¿Qué haces atendiendo en el bar de Gragas, Miss? –Pregunta evitando el otro tema.

"Pues, ayudo a Gragas. Me pidió ayuda ya que el está atendiendo unos problemas sobre… uhh… olvidé de qué me dijo, bueno, lo importante es que me dejó atendiendo en su bar y así también conseguiré unas cuantas monedas de más" –Contesta Miss sonriente, le agrada la idea de tener oro de más, aun que le sobrase.

"Oh, entiendo" –Responde Vi y da otro trago a su Whisky.

"¿Y a ti Elegida de la Luna? ¿Qué te trae por este lugar en esta hermosa noche donde podrías estar mirando la Luna?" –Deja el vaso limpio a su otro lado "Oh, ¡no me digas! ¿También tienes problemas en el amor? –Dice con un tono de sorpresa poniendo una mano en su boca.

"¿Qué carajo?" –Pensó Diana mirando a Miss de una manera extraña

"¿Eh? ¿También?" –Dijo Vi confundida, le sonaba a que la metían en eso.

"Claro que no Miss, que cosas dices, Vi me invitó a venir y tuve que aceptar su invitación" –Contestó Diana con un tono serio.

"Huh, ya me había emocionado, creí que tenías problemas con… tú sabes… tu Sol" –Dice pícaramente Miss a Diana.

Diana casi se ahoga en su bebida "Diosa, mátame ¿Acaso todo el Instituto sabe estas cosas?" –Bajó la mirada tocándose el pecho, tratando de calmarse. Sabía a quién se refería.

Vi empezó a reír a carcajadas, la cara de Diana estaba increíblemente roja.

"Jajaja ¡Mírate Di, eres un tomate!" –Dice apuntándole y riendo.

"Cállate Vi…"

Miss le da un trapo con el que pueda limpiarse el alcohol derramado sobre ella, Diana lo toma y molesta empieza a limpiarse.

"Lo siento Diana, no era mi intención eso" –Miss se disculpa, aunque en el fondo siente que descubrió que en verdad Diana le atrae alménos un poco Leona.

"Oh, hablando de la Elegida del Sol" –Vi voltea a mirar a Leona quién estaba sentada sola en una mesa. "Hey Di, ¡Esta sería tu oportunidad! ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? ¡Está sola, vamos! –Dice con entusiasmo Vi a Diana, dándole leves codazos para que esta se anime.

"No Vi, no iré" –Contesta secamente Diana.

"Vamos ¡O tendré que arrastrarte!" –Dice Vi mirando retadora a Diana.

"¡Inténtalo si puedes! –Malhumorada.

Cuando Vi estaba a punto de agarrar a Diana a la fuerza esta se detuvo al mirar a un fornido hombre acercase a Leona, Leona se levanta y lo abraza. Vi se detiene y vuelve a sentarse para mirar la escena con más detalle.

"Pantheon" –Susurra Diana.

"Al parecer llegó también hoy" –Dijo Vi. "¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea, arruinó tu oportunidad!

"Es una lástima" –Dice Miss desde el mostrador, ella también quería ver el reencuentro de las dos Elegidas.

Vi sigue sentada mirando la escena, Pantheon y Leona siempre se han llevado muy bien desde hace mucho, ella los observada incluso ahora que se seguían llevando bien, ambos reían desde sus lugares.

Diana quería retorcerse, de alguna manera sentía celos de esa situación.

En un momento, Pantheon tomó la mano de Leona apretándola con las suyas, Leona le devolvió una sonrisa, el momento fue tan extraño que no dudaron en pensar otra cosa más que en que…

"Hay no, no me digas que…" –Dice Vi en su lugar abriendo bastante los ojos.

"¿Pantheon está saliendo con Leona? –Completa Miss también sorprendida, se cubre nuevamente su boca esta vez con ambas manos, sus palabras salieron a flote y no pudo detenerlas.

Diana sintió como algo de destruyó dentro de ella, sin poder más salió del bar cuanto antes.

"¡Diana!" –Gritó Vi desde su lugar.

La Elegida de la Luna ignoró por completo el llamado. _Impulso Lunar, _y sin más salió a una gran velocidad del lugar.


	2. Averiguando

**Buenas… (Las tienen [¿Lol?] ) noches, tardes, días ~~ lo que sea en su localiseishon xD Bueno, ¡aquí la segunda parte de mi fanfic "Simples Sentimientos"! Espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado y bueno, no sean tan duros que, como dije, en el capitulo anterior (y CREO que no se publicó, que extraño) aun no soy tan buena en esto de la redacción y a veces también me descuido en la ortografía. Aún así, quiero dar todo mi esfuerzo para que esta historia quede lo más perfecta posible. Sin más que decir ¡Que disfruten el capítulo! ^-^ **

**PD: Se aceptan críticas constructivas, nada de insultos porque me duele mi kokorito :'v**

**-O-**

_Averiguando._

Diana simplemente no sabía qué pensar, seguía corriendo velozmente hacia el patio trasero del Instituto. "¡Al carajo! ¡¿Por qué me siento de ésta manera?! ¡No me importa lo que Leona haga con su maldita vida!" –Se dice más que furiosa consigo misma, toca su pecho y se detiene al haber llegado al patio trasero. Jadeando, recarga su hombro en un árbol y toma un respiro. "Leona" –En un pensamiento repentino golpea con fuerza el árbol y se sienta enfrente de él recargándose, trata de calmarse y se cubre el rostro con las palmas de sus manos "¿Qué te está pasando Diana? ¡Deja de sentirte así!" – Una lágrima involuntaria recorre su mejilla. Diana quería gritar de desesperación, sabía tal vez lo que sentía, no era nada tonta, pero ella quería negarlo, no quería aceptarlo y mucho menos el que los demás se dieran cuenta, ella sólo quería dejar de sentir.

Trató de relajarse más, se limpió el rostro y miró a la brillante Luna. "Oh, Diosa, ampárame en esta noche tan terrible" –Dijo cerrando sus ojos ante ella. Volvía a sentirse en paz cuando algo le molestó nuevamente, un impulso rápido la hizo moverse de su lugar y que buen instinto al hacerlo.

"Buenos reflejos, anciana" –Una voz arrogante se escondía entre las sombras.

Una cuchilla se clavó en el árbol donde la Elegida estaba recargada. Diana saca su afilado Khopesh y apunta hacia la ubicación de donde le lanzaron la cuchilla. "Muéstrate ya, Katarina, déjate de estupideces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –Impacientada.

"Estoy de este lado" –Dice sonriendo la Hoja Siniestra, atrás de ella había dejado una cortina de humo. Se acerca al árbol donde se había clavado su cuchilla y la remueve guardándola en uno de sus cinturones donde trae más de esas afiladas armas.

"No juegos conmigo" –Contesta Diana irritada.

"No lo hago" –Levanta sus manos en son de paz.

"En serio, ¿Qué carajos quieres? Debes ser una especie de maldita acosadora" –Comenta Diana mientras guarda su arma.

"Lo soy pero no contigo" –Dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Entonces, Hoja Siniestra? No tengo nada de información sobre Demacia o alguna otra ciudad que sea de su interés" –Dice Diana queriendo evitar conflictos y así tal vez para convencer a Katarina que se fuese lo más pronto posible, además su mente entró en confusión "¿A qué se refería con lo anterior? – Pensó curiosa.

"No me interesa nada de eso… por ahora" – Dice maliciosamente "Además, hace unas horas no pudimos charlar en paz" –Sonríe, una peculiar sonrisa malvada, algo muy de ella. Se sienta en el lugar donde Diana estaba hace unos momentos "Tú y yo tenemos algo muy en común, y quiero ayudarte con eso como la persona buena y bondadosa que soy" –Suelta una pequeña risa irónica mientras juega con una de sus cuchillas.

"¡Ja! Ni siquiera nos conocemos Hoja Siniestra, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablaría contigo? ¿O que me _aconsejes_? Tonterías Katarina" –Dijo Diana indiferente, se veía que no le importaba lo que quisiera Katarina con ella. Guardó su arma y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

"Créeme no es como si me gustara ser _la doctora corazón _o algo parecido, pero no me queda alternativa y además en parte me parece… interesante" –Katarina se levantó del lugar, observaba que ni aún así la Elegida regresaba o mostraba signos de interés. La Hoja Siniestra tuvo que llamar su atención de otra forma.

"Es sobre ti y Leona" –Mencionó con un tono serio.

Diana se detiene de golpe, quiso voltear y golpear a Katarina, pero no quería armarse un lío.

Voltea a verla con una mirada malhumorada. "¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Más bien, ¿¡Qué carajos pasa con todo esto?! – Menciona, estaba desesperada "En serio, ¡¿Desde cuándo todo el mundo nos empieza a ligar aunque no tengamos nada que ver?!" –Piensa casi gritando en su mente.

"Je, ella dijo que sería emocionante, creo que tenía razón" –Pensó la Hoja Siniestra refiriéndose a una persona en especial. "Eso es lo divertido _querida Luna_. Si te interesa saber más del Radiante Amanecer, más de ambas, haz caso a lo que te digo. Escúchame y ven conmigo" –Katarina sonríe mientras habla.

Diana se percató de lo malvado en sus palabras, la mención de Leona la incomodó y en parte la hizo entristecer al recordar lo que acababa de suceder. "Bah, ¿Qué puedo perder? –Se dijo "Igual tal vez me deje de molestar si la sigo, maldición"

Rendida aceptó, estaba bastante frustrada ya esa noche, haría lo que fuera por volver a su tranquilidad, así sea el tener que seguir a la Hoja Siniestra al mismo Noxus, igual, no le importaba.

"Bien Katarina, tú ganas" –Baja la mirada aceptando seguir a la Hoja Siniestra "¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" –Pregunta seria.

"Y adoro ganar" –Piensa siniestra "Je, tú sólo sígueme anciana" –Menciona Kat comenzando a caminar hacia el lado este del Instituto donde se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento.

**-O-**

"Oye Vi, ¿no crees que deberías ir a buscar a Diana? –Preguntó Miss algo preocupada, además que se sentía culpable por haber dicho lo anterior tan de repente, sintió que fue como arrancarle el corazón sin piedad a la Elegida.

Vi estaba luchando mentalmente si ir o no a buscar a la Elegida, puesto que no sabía si era mejor darle un tiempo para que se calmara o estar con ella. Finalmente, decidió.

"Creo que será mejor dejarla un tiempo a sola, a ella le gusta mirar la Luna, seguro eso la relajará y despejará su mente" –Vi sonrió recordando buenos momentos con Diana, cuando ambas les gustaba sentarse y mirar la Luna, cuando Vi la molestaba y reía, aunque a Diana le molestase, había veces en que sí se le escapaba la sonrisa por las tonterías de Vi "Sí, seguro estará bien, si no, mañana hablaré con ella. Sabiendo como es, preferirá estar en paz en estos momentos" –Da un trago a su bebida segura de sus palabras.

"Bueno, si la vez, envíale unas disculpas de mi parte. No era mi intención hacerla sentir así" –Aclara Miss desanimada.

"Yo le digo, tú no te desanimes, disfruta tu noche en el bar" –Vi sonríe y levanta su copa.

"Está bien, gracias Vi" – Sonríe

Miss invita una copa a Vi, también ella se sirve una, ambas quedan charlando un rato hasta que alguien más se acerca al mostrador.

"Buenas noches a ambas" –Dice cortésmente una cálida voz "¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"

Vi se sentía un poco mareada voltea a mirar de quien se trata, sonríe y con un gesto da una señal de que puede sentarse.

"Buenas noches, Leona" – Saluda Miss desde detrás del mostrador.

"¿Qué hay Leo?" –Saluda también Vi.

"¿Quieres que te sirva un trago?" –Pregunta Miss amablemente.

"No gracias, es suficiente por esta noche, Miss"

Vi queriendo aprovechar la situación, no duda el _querer sacarle algo de jugo _a Leona.

"¿Y qué te trae por este lugar en esta hermosa noche, Leo?" –Pregunta Vi curiosa. "Me habían dicho que llegabas más tarde"

"Pues, quería venir un tiempo antes de que empiecen las formalidades en el Instituto. Estar aquí me reconforta. Además, aburre un poco estar en el mismo sitio siempre y ahora mismo sólo quería tomar un trago" –Contesta Leo explicando, además se notaba un poco nerviosa.

"Oh, ya veo. ¡Ah! ¿Pero que no hace unos momentos estabas con Pantheon?" –Vuelve a preguntar Vi curiosa.

"Si bueno, digamos que lo invité. No sabía que llegarías pronto al Instituto y no quería estar sola"

Miss hace un puchero, se sintió ofendida y rechazada.

"Oh, Miss, no sabía que estarías atendiendo en el bar de Gragas, lo siento" –Aclara Leo haciendo un gesto de inocencia con sus manos.

"Está bien, tranquila" –Sonríe Miss.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Y qué tal Pantheon? – Nuevamente pregunta Vi.

"Amm… Pues, él está bien" –Contesta.

"¿Bien?" – Intrigada.

"Sí, bien" –Tono tranquilo.

"¿Por qué ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al Instituto?" – Vi seguía preguntando. En otras ocasiones hacer tantas preguntas le habría molestado, pero no en este momento, quizás el alcohol le empezaba a hacer efecto.

"Amm…" Leona comenzaba a sentirse incomoda "Pues le mencioné que hoy vendría aquí al Instituto y el no quiso… dejarme sola así que ambos vinimos" –Contestó nerviosa.

"¿Dejarte sola? ¿En qué sentido?" – Vi comenzaba a presionar.

"Emm…Pues, según él en el de… amm… que no me sucediera nada…?" –Dijo Leona, a ella misma le parecía absurda la respuesta.

"¿Sucederte algo? ¿A tí? Radiante Amanecer, poderosa guerrera Solari y ¿además aquí en el Instituto?" –Cuestionaba.

Miss Fortune miraba a las dos grandes mujeres, notaba que la situación empezaba a salirse de las manos, no sabía si interferir o dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo.

"Vi…" – Llamó calmada la Solari, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenía Vi.

"¿?" –Confusa.

"Yo quiero mucho a Pantheon…" –Dijo Leona.

Vi se sentía triunfante al sacarle lo que quería a Leona, pero a la vez afligida "Oh, Diana… lo siento" –Pensó

"Pero el sólo es mi amigo, es un muy buen amigo diría yo. Lo veo casi con a un hermano" –Aclaró.

Vi y Miss abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. Vi no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Leona "En el blanco, Di" –Pensó alegre.

Miss, sin embargo, hizo la pregunta del millón.

"Oh, Leo que dulce" -Tomó las manos de Leona "¿Pero no dejarás que el sentimiento del amor entre a tu corazón?" –Pregunta esperanzada, quería saber si Leo tenía alménos el interés por alguien más o mejor aún, por quien Vi y ella querían.

"Hay Miss, que cosas dices"-Sonríe y aprieta ligeramente las manos de la Cazarrecompensas "No lo sé, el amor en estos tiempos creo que es algo difícil, además, tiene que haber la persona indicada y todas esas cosas" –Niega con la cabeza "No, no puede ser, es bastante confuso" –Menciona con una sonrisa torcida.

Vi mira a Miss y ella también la vé, tal vez ambas habían pensado lo mismo.

"Si Leo no tiene a alguien ¡Habrá una oportunidad para Di!" –Pensó Vi entusiasmada.

"Sólo la Luna tendrá que conquistar el cálido corazón del Sol ¡Ahh, que romántico!" –Piensa Miss haciendo gestos extraños, Vi y Leo la miran de manera extraña. "¡¿Qué rayos?! –Pensó Vi.

Del entusiasmo y gusto por el romance, Miss decidió invitar un trago más a Vi e invitó uno a Leo. Miss sirvió un gran tarro para la Elegida del Sol, ella sólo lo miro sin ganas, pero Miss la animó a tomarse aunque sea sólo ese, Vi chocó copas con la de Leo y Miss, el alcohol ya le había afectado, estaba bastante activa. Las tres se pusieron a charlar en el bar y se unieron al animado ambiente.

**-O-**

Diana siguió a Katarina y ambas llegaron al Campo de Tiro del Instituto, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche aún se escuchaban ruidos de flechas dispararse y un viento fresco rosaba la piel de ambas.

"Bueno maldición, está bastante oscuro" –Dijo Katarina tratando de buscar las viejas luces para iluminar el lugar.

Para Diana no había problema en lo absoluto, también le gustaba los lugares oscuros, le gustaba la noche.

"Bien, aquí" –Katarina une unos enchufes y enciende las luces del lugar. Al parecer no había nadie más que ellas dos.

"Vamos no juegues, ya sal de donde estés" –Dijo la Hoja Siniestra.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se volvió loca?" –Pensó Diana mirando extrañamente a Katarina.

Una flecha de hielo pasó increíblemente cerca de la cabeza de Katarina, la flecha quedó clavada a un lado de ésta. Katarina no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó. Diana, sin embargo, había desenvainado su arma, la flecha la había alertado.

"¡¿Qué carajo?!" –Mencionó

"Cálmate, anciana, no estamos en peligro" –Aclaró la Hoja Siniestra "Vamos, deja de jugar ya, o nos largaremos de una vez" –Se le agotaba la paciencia.

Una sombra un poco pequeña salió de uno de los oscuros rincones del lugar. "¿Reina de Freljord?" –Pensó Diana con curiosidad. Los hermosos ojos azules resplandecían en la oscuridad de la zona, Katarina sonrió.

"Aún tienes que mejorar tu estrategia de ataque sorpresivo, Ashe" –Dijo Katarina, casi regañando a la pequeña mujer y a la vez mirándola con unos ojos que casi se la devoraban completa.

"Tal vez contigo no haya funcionado" –Cuestionó "Pero con la Elegida logré sorprenderla" –Sonrió

Diana sólo la miró de mala gana, aunque la mirada no afectó ni un poco a la Arquera de Hielo.

"Sí, pero con alguien de más alto calibre no, así que aún te falta" –Volvió a regañar la Hoja Siniestra, ésta vez la Arquera de Hielo sólo guardó silencio, aunque no se ofendió por ello, al contrario, le gustaba aprender de Katarina y que le haga ver sus errores para así mejorarlos.

Diana se sintió ofendida por lo de Katarina, además que no sabía qué hacer o decir, se sentía incomoda ante la situación, había un ambiente extraño que la hacía sentir de esa manera. Simplemente quería salir de ahí.

"Hu hum!" –Diana aclara su garganta. "¿Y bien? ¿Pueden explicarme qué está sucediendo o qué hago aquí?" –Dice impaciente.

"Je" –La Hoja Siniestra sonríe. En un movimiento rápido se coloca a la espalda de la Arquera de Hielo y ésta la abraza. Ashe se sonroja levemente."Paciencia, Elegida, déjanos contarte y aclarar todas tus dudas, solamente… tómalo con calma" –Dice maliciosamente la Hoja Siniestra. Diana se sorprendió por el acto, además que no supo que pensar de ello, si es que era una demostración de ataque sorpresa a Ashe o si era… algo más…

**-O-**

**Y bueno aquí el final del capítulo 2 xD, espero qué les esté gustando y como dice Katarina… Paciencia ¡Que lo bueno se viene después! OuO**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, recomendaciones, aclaro dudas, algún consejo, guías, dólares, tarjetas de crédito (¿? xD)**

**Para cualquier otra cosa: Mi FB/WeCanMakeAFckMachine**


	3. Con el Alma en Llanto

**Buenas. Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos por estar al corriente de los capítulos y agradecerles mucho también sus Reviews ^-^ Disculpen por la tardanza dl capitulo 3 pero me hallé estos días en unos líos que uff! Pero aquí lo tienen.**

**PD: Síganme presionando para subir los demás capítulos porque también eso me anima más a hacerlos xD**

**-O-**

_Con el Alma en Llanto._

Vi no sabía cómo había llegado a su habitación pero a la mañana siguiente se encontró recostada en su cama, debido al alcohol de la noche anterior no recordaba exactamente lo que pasó, todo era tan borroso en su mente y una terrible jaqueca estaba que la mataba.

"¡Agg! ¡Maldición!" –Se dijo así misma "Pésima idea la de anoche ¡Pésima! –Recordó que se había tomado dos tarros de cerveza casi enseguida uno de otro.

Es lo único que recordaba después de haberse desmayado. Se levantó y fue ducharse, después de terminar se arregló y se dirigió directamente al comedor.

En el camino iba tocándose la cabeza. Entra en el comedor y lo que ve le alarma.

"Mira anciana, no me cuestiones, si te digo que mis cuchillas llegan más lejos que las flechas de Ashe ¡Es porque estoy en lo correcto! –Casi gritaba la Hoja Siniestra al estar sentada en la misma mesa que la Elegida de la Luna.

Vi sólo siguió sus instintos y casi inmediatamente se iba a ir encima de ella.

"¡Deja de molestar! ¡Maldita peli-roja! –Maldijo hacia Katarina mientras cargaba sus guantes.

La Hoja Siniestra la escuchó y en su enfado se colocó en guardia tomando sus afiladas cuchillas preparada para atacar.

"¡Vi, cálmate!" –Llamó otra voz y ésta con un enorme rifle apuntaba hacia Vi.

Inmediatamente volteó a su lado izquierdo, se asustó al ver aquella mujer con un peculiar sombrero de copa. Vi tropezó en el acto.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición" –Pensó mientras trataba de reincorporarse "¡Espera Cait, no dispares!" –Dijo cubriéndose temerosa.

"Es obvio que no te dispararía, tonta" –Dijo la Sheriff tranquila mientras guardaba su arma.

Katarina hace un gesto decepcionante y Diana sólo miraba todo el _teatro_ que estaban haciendo, aun que no sólo ellas estaba mirando, los demás Campeones alrededor también estaban alertados pero no se metían en ello, pensaban que quien hiciera un alboroto era responsable de eso.

Caitlyn da su mano a Vi para que la tome y ella se levante. Vi extrañada la toma con inseguridad, se levanta y mira a Caitlyn.

"Cup-" –Vi es interrumpida cuando la Sheriff le da una tremenda bofetada.

"Au" –Dijo la Hoja Siniestra, pero después sonrió al ver el acto.

Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás había visto que la Sheriff haya golpeado fuera de los campos de batalla a la peli-rosa. Se levantó de su lugar y miró más atenta aquella situación.

Vi sólo toca su mejilla igualmente sorprendida.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves?!..." –Dijo la Sheriff furiosa.

Vi sólo bajó levemente la mirada "Después de todo, aún sigue enfada" –Pensó sintiéndose culpable, ella había causado tanto alboroto a Cait, no lo había pensado bien, pero realmente fue su culpa y después huir de ello. Se sentía asqueada consigo misma.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola?! ¡Teníamos planeado venir juntas al Instituto!" –Volvió a mencionar, sus palabras se escuchaban entrecortadas, pero la gran furia que tenia hizo que Vi no se diera cuenta de la temblorosa voz de Cait.

La Vigilante se sorprendió y volteó a mirar a la Sheriff, ella se asustó a la repentina acción de la peli-rosa. Vi no había pensado, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza, que todo ese alboroto fue porque ella se había ido primero al Instituto sin Cait "¿Le importó más que la haya dejado así?" –Pensó confundida.

"Cupcake yo… es que…" –Trataba de decir Vi, pero la culpabilidad y el miedo hacia la Sheriff no dejaban fluir sus palabras.

La Sheriff se calmó al notar cómo se estaba sintiendo la Vigilante. Dio un leve suspiro "Está bien Vi, no me des excusas, sólo que no te perdonaré tan fácil de ésta" –Dijo con un tono de voz serio mientras se alejaba del lugar, la peli-rosa no trataba de detenerla, sabía cómo era la Sheriff cuando se ponía así. Vi sólo se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Diana y dio una mirada de molestia a Katarina.

"¿Problemas con la novia?" –Mencionó la Hoja Siniestra repentinamente y de un tono burlón.

La Vigilante se sorprendió y molesta empuñó su guante hacia la Hoja Siniestra, ésta volvió a reaccionar desenfundando una de sus cuchillas.

La Elegida no podía soportarlo más. "¡Ya, maldita sea!" –Mencionó "¡Déjense de tonterías, pueden matarse en otra ocasión pero fuera de mi jodida vista!" –Molesta la Elegida de la Luna gritando a ambas. Estaba frustrada cuando en esos momentos necesitaba más que nada pensar tranquilamente.

La Hoja Siniestra y la Vigilante de Piltóver se calmaron. Katarina volvió a sentarse y a comer como si nada hubiese pasado. Vi seguía de pié mirando de mala gana a Katarina.

"¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! En primera… ¡No es mi novia! –Dijo molestándose de nuevo y dando un leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas hacia la Hoja siniestra apuntándole "En segunda ¿¡Que haces sentada en la misma mesa con ésta, Di?! –Preguntó más enfadada.

"Mira Vi, es mucho que explicar, cálmate primero" –Respondió la Elegida con un tono tranquilo.

"Claro, pero primero…" -Mencionó relajada

La Vigilante sólo seguía mirando a la Hoja Siniestra.

"¡MUEVETE DE MI LUGAR!" –Le gritó casi en el oído.

Katarina azotó uno de sus cubiertos en la mesa, estaba ya bastante molesta aunque no lo daba a notar. En un rápido movimiento tenía su cuchilla rosando el cuello de Vi.

"Mira maldita, si fuera por mí, ya estuvieras tirada desangrándote en el suelo, pero por _ciertas circunstancias_ no puedo hacerlo, así que ya cálmate" –Dijo con unos ojos amenazadores, pero Vi no se había movido ni un poco, mantenía fija la vista hacia ella.

La Vigilante se rindió, de mala gana movió la cuchilla de su cuello y fue a sentarse del lado de donde estaba Diana, se le habían quitado las ganas de pelear puesto que no quería problemas con el Instituto y además le seguía molestando el dolor de cabeza. Diana tampoco dijo nada, no era su niñera para estarlas calmando.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere ella aquí?" –Preguntó Vi con un tono más calmado.

"Ayudar" –Contestó tranquila la Elegida y siguió comiendo.

"¿Ayudar?" –Preguntó Vi.

"Sí, ayudar" –Esta vez dijo la Hoja Siniestra, y también continuó comiendo.

"Pero ¿Ayudar en qué? ¿Cómo que ayudar?" –Vi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Sólo… ayudar" –Contestó Diana. No quería dar explicaciones, no en ese momento.

"…" –Vi seria "¡Al carajo! ¡Si no me quieren decir está bien! ¡Me largo por mi comida! –Dijo levantándose.

"¿Es así de frustrante siempre?" –Preguntó la Hoja Siniestra.

"Mira quién lo dice" –Pensó Diana mirándola irónicamente "A veces, digamos que es una versión algo extraña de ti" –Contestó.

"¡Jaja! Eso sí me dio risa… No me compares con _eso_" –Dijo con un tono serio. "Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, entonces realmente necesito que guardes ese secreto"

A Diana se le fue el apetito, no era asco, era sorpresa, sorpresa el pensar que la Hoja Siniestra y la Reina de Freljord estuvieran juntas… de esa manera. En parte seguía sin creerlo, pero las extrañas formas de tratarse entre ellas la noche anterior no le dejaban duda alguna.

"Yo puedo callarlo" –Mencionó mirándola seriamente "Pero si las descubren, Tryndamere no dudará en matarlas a ambas"

"Por favor, él es lo que menos me preocupa. A ese idiota lo puedo asesinar fácilmente, es un estúpido" –Dijo con un tono de enfado.

"Aún así, pienso que su… su relación es demasiado riesgosa" –Mencionó la Elegida.

"Eso no me importa, simplemente no la voy a dejar" –Contestó la Hoja Siniestra.

Diana se sorprendió por la fiereza y firmeza de sus palabras. "¿Eso es _amor_?" –Pensó preguntándose, después se sintió totalmente extraña, recordó a Leona, recordó lo que había pasado con ella. "Maldición" –Dijo levemente.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No… nada…" –Mencionó con la voz decaída. Recordó la noche anterior lo que le dijo Katarina.

**FLASBACK **

"Querida Elegida, queremos ayudarte" –Mencionó tranquilamente la Arquera de Hielo que estaba en los brazos de la Hoja Siniestra.

"¿Ayudarme? No necesito su ayuda" –Contestó con enfado.

"¡Oh, vamos! –Mencionó la Hoja Siniestra soltando de sus brazos a la Arquera de Hielo "Ashe quiere… " –Interrumpida por un codazo de la Arquera. "Digo, nosotras queremos ayudarte contigo y Leona. Por favor anciana, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que ella te atrae" –Dijo maliciosamente.

Diana dio un leve sonrojo pero decae "No, no funcionará" –Recuerda lo que dijo Miss de Leona y Pantheon "Simplemente no" –Menciona evitando la mirada. "¿Ustedes son como _doctoras corazón_ o qué carajo?" –Enfadada.

"Si quieres verlo de esa manera buscaré el traje de _Buscacorazones _de Ashe" –Dijo la Hoja Siniestra mientras se retiraba. Ashe sonrojó y la detuvo de golpe. A Katarina le gustaba verla con ese aspecto.

"Nuestros fines no tienen porque importarte Elegida, sólo mira el lado en el que nosotras queremos ayudarte con ella" –Mencionó la Arquera tan fríamente como ella. "Como yo no puedo estar junto a Katarina a la vista de todos, ella hablará contigo más a fondo acerca de esto"

"¿Y por qué yo? –Contestó con molestia la Hoja Siniestra.

"Porque es menos llamativo que tú estés con ella a que yo esté con la Elegida" –Mencionó con un tono serio.

"Claro, claro. La Reina no puede estar con la plebe" –Mencionó Katarina. Diana se sintió algo ofendida por eso. Ashe se dio cuenta y trato de suavizar la situación.

"Si ese fuera el caso no estaría contigo, Kat" –Dijo de manera malvada.

Diana sonrió por el leve insulto de la Arquera a la Hoja Siniestra.

"Eso es malvado de tú parte, sin embargo, aquí estás conmigo ¿no? –Sonríe.

La Arquera sólo se queda callada, una pequeña sonrisa se asoma de su rostro.

"Bien, entonces será así" –Dice La Arquera.

"Yo no estoy a favor de esto, pero hagan lo que quieran, no me importa de igual" –Finaliza Diana mientras se retira del lugar.

Ashe y Katarina sólo se miran la una a la otra. "Está decidido" –Pensó la Hoja Siniestra.

"Anciana, no digas nada de lo de nosotras" –Katarina toma a Ashe, iba a utilizar su Shunpo. "O si no, no dudaré en matarte" –Dice con un tono serio.

La Elegida sólo se retira del lugar, ella no tenía porque decirlo, ni siquiera tenía porque enterarse de ellas, aunque la curiosidad de porqué ellas estaban juntas la asesinaba poco a poco y en parte quería evitarla. La meta de Ashe y Katarina con ella no le importaba en lo absoluto siempre y cuando _no se pasen del límite. _Tal vez algo muy profundo dentro de ella pedía a gritos que sí la ayudaran, tal vez quería estar Leona, tal vez ya no quería sentirse sola.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Mira Hoja Siniestra, no creo que esto que tú y Ashe estén haciendo conmigo funcione realmente" –Dice en un tono serio.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" –Pregunta la Hoja Siniestra.

"Es sólo que..." –Diana trata de luchar con sus palabras "Es sólo que…Leona… está con alguien" –Finalmente logra decir.

"¡¿Qué?!" –La Hoja Siniestra grita molesta, levantándose de su lugar.

"¡Shh… cálmate!"

"¡No me jodas! ¿Y con quién supones que ella esté?" –Pregunta volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

"Ella… ella… está con Pantheon" –Vuelve a decir decaída, aunque trataba de no darlo a notar.

Katarina sólo se le queda mirando extraña a Diana.

"¿Qué?"

"Me estás diciendo que el _Radiante Amanecer_, está con ese tipo que sólo piensa en guerra?" –Pregunta incrédula.

"Sí"

La Hoja Siniestra toma la mesa y la voltea fuertemente.

"¡¿Pero qué-?! –Pensó Diana levantándose rápidamente de su lugar. "¿¡Oye qué carajo te pasa?! –Menciona.

"No me digas tonterías Diana, ¡Él no está con ella y te lo voy a demostrar!" –Utiliza su Shunpo dejando tras de ella sólo una cortina de humo morado.

"Por la Diosa ¿¡Qué es lo que te está pasando Hoja Siniestra?!" –Pensó sorprendida. Nunca había creído ver a Katarina reaccionar de esa manera, ni el por qué ella reaccionaría así. Había tantas cosas que ella no entendía. Se quedó parada en su mismo lugar, con la mesa volteada, estaba en shock, pasaban tantas cosas por su mente.

Vi llegó corriendo con su comida en el acto, inmediatamente se percató de la mesa volteada.

"Maldición Di, ¿Qué carajo pasó?" –Pregunta mientras mira la mesa.

"Yo… no tengo idea" –Contestó Diana "Sólo Katarina volteó la mesa con enfado y se fue" –Dijo calmándose más, volviendo en sí.

"¿Se enfadó contigo? –Preguntó.

"Pues no" –Contesta.

"En serio, no sé que se traen ambas entre manos, sigo sin entender nada" –Con uno de sus poderosos guantes acomodó la mesa y con la otra mano traía su bandeja de comida. "De igual, no quiero pensar en nada más mientras estoy comiendo" –Dice mientras se sienta y comienza a comer. "Ah y disculpa por tardar" –Menciona mientras traga un bocado. "Escuché todo el ruido pero seguí charlando con Soraka que me dio un medicamente para mi jaqueca" –Finalizó.

"Sí, no importa" –Dijo la Elegida mientras comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

"¿Hey no te quedarás?" –Preguntó Vi volteando a mirarla.

"No, tengo cosas que hacer, tardaste demasiado" –Respondió la Elegida dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del Instituto.

Vi no dijo más y siguió comiendo mientras la Elegida se alejaba del lugar.

**-O-**

Se estaba haciendo de noche, Diana no había estado fuera más que sólo para el desayuno, se había ido a su habitación y había estado recostada todo el día, pensando en muchas cosas. Su mente estaba confundida, en problemas, no dejaba de pensar en Leona, se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella salían más a flote. Escuchó una voz en su cabeza…

"Disculpa, Diana" –Llamó aquella voz en su mente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –Diana respondió.

"Se le ha programado una batalla mañana al medio día"

"Sí, está bien" –Volvió a responder de mala gana. Sintió como desapareció la presencia de aquel Invocador "Maldición" –Pensó nuevamente, pensaba tener una batalla hasta que todos los Campeones estuviesen disponibles.

Con uno de sus brazos cubrió sus ojos, después de todo no le había molestado tanto la interrupción en su mente de aquél Invocador, la distrajo de todos sus pensamientos y finalmente se quedó dormida.

**-O-**

Eran las 11:15 am, Diana aun seguía dormida, se había despertado unas horas más temprano, pero simplemente no quiso levantarse, le molestaba el tener que salir para ver a Katarina _ayudarle_ o a Vi _molestarle. _Un rayo del cálido Sol se empezaba a encontrar con el rostro de Diana, ella lentamente abrió los ojos, se levantó y cerró las cortinas de su habitación, en la noche la deja abierta debido a que puede ver la belleza de la noche y algunas veces la Luna cuando está en ese punto. "¡Maldición!" –Se levantó y cerró las cortinas, después miró un reloj que estaba colgado la pared del lugar, se dio cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde "No hay tiempo para ir al desayuno" –Mencionó, se quitó su armadura y fue a ducharse rápidamente. Terminó de ducharse y volvió a colocarse su armadura, apenas terminó cuando la misma voz le había llamado nuevamente.

"Permiso para invocarle en el Campo de Guerra" –Pidió la voz del Invocador.

"Sí, hazlo" –Pensó Diana incorporándose.

La invocación estaba comenzando, un leve rayo de luz yacía sobre su cabeza y entonces se encontró en la fuente del Campo.

Miraba a sus aliados y ellos hacían lo mismo. "Shyvana, Ashe, Alistar y Udyr" –Pensó la Elegida de la Luna "Supongo que no está mal" –Pensó nuevamente terminando de comprar lo necesario y dirigiéndose a su línea.

"¿Cuáles son nuestros enemigos?" –Pensó Diana preguntando a su Invocador.

"Está Twisted Fate, irá en nuestra línea" –Él contesta.

"Él no es problema ¿Qué otros Campeones hay?"

"Jarvan IV, Fiddlesticks, Corki y Leona"

"¿¡Leona?! –Piensa Diana involuntariamente haciendo que el Invocador la escuche también.

"¿Hay algún problema?" –Pregunta su Invocador.

"No, no… ninguno" –Menciona Diana finalizando su charla con él.

*Se han generado súbditos*

La Elegida escucha al narrador y sube la guardia ya en la torre de su línea, cuando los súbditos llegan y atacan a los súbditos enemigos ella comienza a matarlos para ganar Oro. Estaba más alerta debido a que no veía donde estaba aquel Maestro de las Cartas. Lo vio dirigirse a la línea del medio por su torre y él comenzó a atacar, Diana retrocedió un poco pero siguió atacando a los súbditos más cercanos. Entonces aquél hombre lanzó tres cartas que volaron en distintas zonas, Diana las esquivó rápidamente, estaba jugando defensivo, su prioridad era el matar más súbitos, conseguir Oro y que se le habilitase su _Impulso Lunar, _sin embargo, el Maestro de las Cartas intentaba seguir atacándole, aunque Diana retrocedía, aquél hombre lograba acertar algunos ataques, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer un daño peligroso a la Elegida.

*Primera sangre*

Todo su equipo había escuchado al narrador.

"Parece que la Hija del Dragón está haciendo un buen trabajo" –Le mencionó su Invocador a la Elegida.

Diana se sentía complacida de que la primera sangre haya sido reclamada para su equipo, empezaban a tardarse en obtenerla y por un momento pensaba que no iba a ser de ellos. Sonríe ya que finalmente tiene su habilidad definitiva, su oponente también la había ya adquirido, pero él no era competencia para Diana. Rápidamente la Elegida lanza su _Golpe Creciente_ al Maestro de las Cartas, éste no logra esquivarla y Diana utiliza su _Impulso Lunar_ para atacarlo, él viéndose en desventaja decide empezar a retroceder, la Elegida no le da oportunidad al utilizar su _Caída de la Luna_ y sigue atacándolo, su oponente empieza a entrar en pánico y éste lanza una carta la cual paraliza a Diana unos segundos, pero esto no le dio tiempo a escapar, la Elegida nuevamente utiliza su _Impulso Lunar_ y esta vez derrotando al Maestro de las Cartas.

*Has matado a un enemigo*

Escucha al narrador. Diana al estar un poco herída utiliza una poción de curación y a la vez una de maná, iba a seguir matando súbditos en su línea cuando notó que la línea inferior tenía problemas. Se dirigió a ella y se escondió en las húmedas ramas que estaban cercanas ya al camino de la línea baja. Espero el momento adecuado o alguna señal por parte de su equipo para empezar a atacar. Leona reacciona primero arrojando su _Espada del Cénit_ a Ashe, y Corki se encima sobre ella lanzando bombas, el Minotauro reacciona dando una cornisa lanzando un poco lejos al Bombardero. Ashe y Alistar retrocedían a su torre pero sus oponentes seguían atacando, Diana reacciona lanzando su _Golpe Creciente_, para su suerte logró dar al Bombardero, éstos viéndose en desventaja deciden retroceder, pero es tarde. La Arquera de Hielo lanza una enorme flecha de hielo aturdiendo unos segundos al enemigo, suficiente tiempo para que Diana asesine al Bombardero, pero él también reacciona después del aturdimiento lanzando un proyectil haciendo bastante daño a la Arquera de Hielo y el impacto suficiente para asesinar al Minotauro que estaba bastante herido debido a batallas anteriores. La Arquera de Hielo retrocede y Diana furiosa logra asesinar al Bombardero. Leona comenzó a retroceder, Diana se dirigía a atacar a ella cuando se detuvo de repente.

"No…" –Pensó.

"¿¡Qué pasa Diana se escapará?!" –Su Invocador empezando a desesperarse le exige el moverse.

Diana empezó a moverse involuntariamente hacia Leona la cual aun estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que muera, pero Diana se resistía.

"No… puedo… hacerlo" –Trataba de detenerse pero no podía.

Su Invocador sólo la ignoró y Diana rindiéndose ante el manejo de él comenzó a moverse para atacar a la Elegida del Sol. Utilizando su _Golpe Creciente_ hiriendo a Leona y finalmente accionó su _Impulso Lunar. _

Cerró de momento los ojos, una lágrima brotó de ellos resbalando por su mejilla. "Lo siento… Leona…"

**-O-**

**Bueno aquí el capítulo tres T_T Una vez más disculpen la tardanza por subirlo, pero como compensa este capítulo tiene más palabras ^-^**

**Si, ya tenía que poner un poco de acción (9o_ó)9 Espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, espero :'v por que se acercan los malditos exámenes de… ¡Matemáticas! **

**Que la Diosa me ampare…**


	4. Delicadeza del Sol

**Primero que nada de nuevo quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews ^-^ Así lleguen a ser 2000 siempre les voy a leer. Muchas gracias por seguir también al fanfic :D ¡Ah! Y sí, lo sé, releí el capítulo 3 y al parecer tiene bastantitos errores :s discúlpenme por eso, esta vez espero que este capítulo no tenga tanto error, saben que me esfuerzo para darles lo mejor.**

**Nota: Aviso de antemano que la siguiente semana estaré algo ocupadita porque ya se viene lo que es lo más difícil de mis exámenes. Si tardo en subir los capítulos, será por eso u-u**

**-O-**

_Delicadeza del Sol._

"¡Nnhga! ¡A-ah!" –Jadeando "¡¿Di-Diana?!" –Solloza "Kgg- ¡Ah!"

*Asesinato Doble*

La Elegida del Sol cae… muerta, ante los brazos de la Elegida de la Luna que ésta la deja en el suelo. Poco después de su muerte se desvanece como un tenue rayo del Sol en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Excelente, con unos pequeños problemas pero lo logramos Elegida" –Menciona su Invocador.

Diana simplemente se quedó callada, mirando como Leona se desvanecía. Rápidamente se limpia su rostro y regresa a la Fuente de Curación. Su torreta corría peligro, el Maestro de las Cartas estaba aprovechando la situación ya que no pudo llegar a tiempo a salvar a sus compañeros de la línea inferior. El Invocador de Diana sugiere que compre unas botas, ella lo hace y da una mejora saliendo disparada de la Fuente, llega a su torre y comienza a defenderla.

*Tu equipo ha destruido una torreta*

Shyvana en la línea superior había estado bastante en ventaja, aunque tenía la vida baja así que empezó a regresar a la Fuente pero fue interrumpida cuando el Mensajero de la Muerte la ataca utilizando su _Tormenta de Cuervos_, la Hija del Dragón trata de escapar pero es inútil, Fiddlesticks logra acabar con ella.

*Ha muerto un aliado*

La Elegida quiso ayudar a la Hija del Dragón, pero aunque no era bastante bueno el Invocador del Maestro de las Cartas, éste seguía atacando bastante en la línea media. Creyendo que la torre de la línea superior estaba pérdida el hombre con el poder de cuatro espíritus animales llega para defender la torre y no sólo eso, con la habilidad de su Invocador y la fuerza del Cambiapieles logra matar al Mensajero de la Muerte. Todas las líneas estaban por ahora seguras, excepto la línea inferior, al parece la Arquera de Hielo y el Minotauro estaban teniendo problemas nuevamente, la Hija del Dragón llega para ayudar, mientras que la Elegida de la Luna seguía batallando con el Maestro de las Cartas, tal vez lo subestimó cuando él accionó una carta que aturdió a la Elegida y accionó tres cartas más haciendo bastante daño. La Elegida inmediatamente utiliza su _Cascada Pálida _y rápidamente tira su _Golpe Creciente_ hacia él, éste sólo retrocede y regresa a la Fuente de su equipo para curarse.

*Asesinato Doble*

La Arquera de Hielo había aprovechado bastante la situación cuando la Hija del Dragón fue a socorrerlos a su línea, mientras cuatro Campeones enemigos habían muerto tomaron la delantera y destruyeron ambas torres de la línea inferior. La Elegida había destruido sólo la primera pero hecho bastante daño a la segunda.

"¡Ésta batalla es nuestra!" –Dijo el Invocador el Minotauro cuando notó que el otro equipo se había rendido. "Qué fácil ¡Ni lo disfruté!" –Pensó.

"¿Nuestra?" –Pensó la Elegida cuando el Minotauro no había ayudado del todo a la Arquera de Hielo.

**-O-**

Después que el partido había terminado, los diez Campeones se encontraban en la _Sala Principal del Campo de Guerra_ que era también donde podían encontrarse y prepararse para iniciar la batalla y después de que ésta terminara todos se encontraban en ella. Normalmente era sólo para prepararse, pero muchos Campeones terminaban molestos por sus partidas y a veces discutían entre sí. Otros sólo se retiraban inmediatamente, tal vez para evitar esas discusiones o simplemente no les agradaba la idea de estar con otros, como Fiddlesticks quien salió del lugar sin decir nada.

"¡Esto es el colmo Jarvan! ¿¡Que te sucedió en esa partida?! –Casi gritaba el pequeño Bombardero al Príncipe Demaciano.

Jarvan IV respondió casi molesto, pero por mantener la compostura contestó sólo con un tono serio "Discúlpenme todos, pero no es mi culpa que el Invocador que me utilizó no supiera ni que hacían mis habilidades"

"El mío tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacer conmigo, sin embargo, mejoró un poco durante el transcurso de la partida" –Dijo el Maestro de las Cartas igualmente con un tono serio hacia el Príncipe.

"Eso no evitó que la Lunari te derrotara" –Mencionó un poco más vulgar.

"¡Estabamos igualados! –Dijo arrogante señalando a Jarvan.

"¡Te equivocas!" –Se entromete el Bombardero.

Mientras empezaban ellos con las discusiones, en el equipo de la Elegida de la Luna sólo se dieron unas miradas como diciendo _buen trabajo _de ahí sin más la Arquera de Hielo, el Cambiapieles y la Hija del Dragón salieron del lugar, Diana aun se quedó devolviendo los objetos que había comprado puesto que eran de la liga no se les permitía llevarlos y a cambio se les devolvía el Oro que este lo podían gastar para su uso personal, el Minotauro sólo miraba la pelea del equipo contrario, en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa y las ganas de reír a carcajadas. La Elegida de la Luna estaba a punto de salir cuando su mirada se cruzó con la Elegida del Sol, ambas se habían mantenido mirando un par de segundos cuando Diana volvió en sí y salió rápidamente del lugar.

**-O-**

Había pasado aproximadamente dos horas después que terminara la partida. La Sheriff había visto la batalla ya que estaba peleando Leona y ambas habían sido amigas desde hace bastante tiempo, tal vez desde que Caitlyn había ingresado al Instituto, Leona le había ayudado en muchas cosas, desde mostrarle los lugares de entrenamiento hasta ayudarle con unos problemas en Piltóver tiempo atrás.

La Sheriff estaba buscando a Jayce para notificarle sobre algunos sucesos en Piltóver, en el camino se encontró con Leona.

"¡Hey Leona! ¡Hola!" –Saludó la Sheriff levantando su mano y agitándola.

El Radiante Amanecer no hizo caso, caminaba mirando al suelo como perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Leona?" –Volvió a llamar la Sheriff, esta vez caminando hacia Leona y tomándola por los hombros.

Leona volvió en sí, miró a Caitlyn "Oh, hola Cait" –Saludó de manera un poco seca.

La Sheriff la miró de manera extrañada y la Elegida del Sol devolvió la mirada como diciendo _¿qué? _de manera inocente.

"¿Pasa algo Leo?" –Preguntó Caitlyn, obviamente la detective ya estaba más que segura que sí le pasaba algo, era una experta en averiguar cosas pero quería escucharlo desde la boca de Leona.

"Emm… No ¿Porqué preguntas?" –El Radiante Amanecer no sabía ni por qué había dicho que no, era obvio que, conociendo a Caitlyn, ya sabría que le sucedía algo, alménos no sabía lo que era.

La Sheriff sólo le dio una mirada irónica.

Leona suspiró "Está bien, sí, pasó algo" –Contestó rendida.

La Sheriff toma del brazo a la Elegida del Sol llevándola bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano para que le cuente.

"Bien ¿Dime qué es?" –Pregunta Caitlyn mirando atenta a Leona.

Leona no sabe cómo hacer que fluyan sus palabras. "Pues es sobre… sobre…" –Dice con dificultad.

Caitlyn toma su mano, esto le da seguridad a la Elegida del Sol diciendo que la Sheriff estará con ella sea lo que sea, su amistad había durado bastante y no es como si Leona hubiese matado a alguien en el Instituto.

"Es sobre… Diana" –Finalmente menciona evitando la mirada de la Sheriff.

"¿Diana? ¿Qué hay con ella?" –Dijo la Sheriff sorprendiéndose de que Leona hablara sobre ella, si quiera el mencionar su nombre.

Caitlyn sabe que no es por odio hacia la Elegida de la Luna, si no, por todo lo que había pasado en el Monte Targón hace unos pocos años.

Leona había quedado destrozada por aquello y en ese momento…tan sólo en ese momento había odiado a Diana, pero su odio y rencor rápidamente se desvanecieron ¿Cómo podía ella odiar a su mejor amiga de la infancia? ¿Cómo podía odiar si quiera a aquella mujer que estuvo con ella tanto en las buenas y en las malas? Pero ojalá siempre hubiese sido en todas las situaciones malas. Pantheon era un gran amigo también para ella, pero él no era igual a Diana, nadie era igual a ella.

Aunque Leona no odiase a Diana, ella pensaba que la Elegida de la Luna sí, debido al asesinato de la mitad de su gente el mensaje había quedado más que claro para la Elegida del Sol, todo aquél que lleve sus oraciones al Sol será enemigo de la poderosa guerrera Lunari, o así alménos… es como pensaba que era.

"Es que… pienso que algo está pasando con ella… algo… malo" –Dijo Leona evitando aún la mirada a la Sheriff, con sus palabras entrecortadas.

Caitlyn no era una persona cruel pero ella tanto como Vi deseaban verlas juntas nuevamente, así que la Sheriff ideó una pequeña estrategia.

"¿Sí? ¿Y desde cuando te importa la Elegida de la Luna? ¿Huumm?" –Mencionó Caitlyn con un tono serio, como Leona evitaba ver el rostro de ella, la Sheriff sonrió de una manera malvada.

La Elegida del Sol no hizo más que morderse ligeramente el labio "Pues… es que… yo…" –Sin poder hacer fluir nuevamente sus palabras. "Sólo… me preocupo un poco por ella" –Dijo la Elegida del Sol rápidamente reaccionando ante lo que había dicho.

"¿Te preocupas con ella? ¿¡Oh, y desde cuando!?" –Dice nuevamente maliciosa la Sheriff, cree que el estar mucho tiempo con Vi la hacía más malvada de lo habitual. De igual quería sacar toda la verdad a la Elegida del Sol.

La Solari se sentía incomoda, no sabía exactamente qué hacer o decir. Al parecer la Sheriff la estaba presionando, algo que sólo hacía con criminales y algunas veces con la Vigilante.

No pudo resistir más, se sentía presionada, incomoda y extrañamente nostálgica "¡Desde siempre sí! Desde siempre me he preocupado por ella…Oh Dios, Cait, siempre he querido volver a estar con ella… yo… yo no sé qué hacer" –Dice cubriendo sus ojos casi echándose en llanto.

La Sheriff se sintió ahora culpable, siempre era malo presionar a quienes ella quería porque siempre al final terminaba haciéndoles daño "Lo siento Leo, no sabía que sentías tal cosa…" –Pidiendo disculpas y dando un abrazo a su amiga "¿Pero puedo preguntar algo?"

La Elegida del Sol sólo sacudió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo dando a entender a Cait que podía preguntar, después de todo, no debe ser algo que hagan sentir peor a la guerrera Solari.

"¿Por qué sientes eso por ella? ¿Por qué te estás sintiendo así en este momento? ¿Por qué ahora? –Preguntó seria, claramente esas fueron más de una pregunta, de igual, no había mencionado la cantidad de preguntas que la Sheriff haría.

Extrañamente la Elegida del Sol recordó que había pasado en su último partido, ella estaba más que segura que cuando la Elegida de la Luna la atacó pudo notar una ligera lágrima recorriendo la parte derecha de su mejilla, el rostro de la Lunari no había sido de orgullo o furia al matarla, alménos no a la Solari. Recordó ver como asesinó al pequeño Bombardero claramente su rostro era de una gran furia, pero no a ella, no cuando la asesinó. Pero lo más extraño fue cuando Diana se detenía repentinamente en vez de atacarla "¿Por qué se detenía así? ¿Acaso eran errores de su Invocador?" Ciertamente Leona no sabía que era, pero de algo estaba más que segura, la Elegida de la Luna estaba sufriendo en ese momento "¿Y eso a que era debido? –Pensaba la guerra Solari sin contestar a la pregunta de la Sheriff.

Caitlyn notó que algo más pasaba. "¿Leo?"-Llamó mirándola a los ojos.

Leona sólo bajó levemente la mirada "Cait, esta mañana… esta mañana… Diana estaba llorando" –Respondió

La Sheriff inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia su derecha, era obvio que si la Elegida de la Luna estaba llorando era porque algo serio le sucedía ¿Pero qué era? Para ellas era un gran misterio y Caitlyn amaba los misterios.

"¿Es eso lo que te molesta ahora, Leo?" –Preguntó con un tono ligero, tratando de calmarla, el rostro de Leona estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

"Sí, Cait eso y todo lo que te había mencionado" –Dijo secándose las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer de ella "No sé lo que es, y quisiera… de alguna forma… ayudarla. Algo dentro de ella pide a gritos que la ayuden y no quiero quedarme sentada solamente mirando como alguien que… _aprecio_… se va derrumbando poco a poco" –Con su voz temblorosa pero firme dije esta vez mirando a los ojos de Cait.

La Sheriff se asombró por tales palabras de la Elegida y la vez se alegró "Muy bien Leo, entonces, hazlo…" –Mencionó firme también la Sheriff.

"¿Hacerlo? ¿Qué?" –Dijo la Elegida asustada.

"Sí, tú sabes" –Afirmó levantándose y dando la mano a Leona para también ayudarla a levantarse "Ve con ella, habla con ella, ayúdala ¡Dile lo que sientes!" –Dijo fuertemente la Sheriff "En esta vida no hay imposibles, alménos yo no lo veo así, yo sé que ustedes podrán volver a ser lo que una vez fueron. Si tu rencor entonces se ha ido, nadie jamás me dirá que la Luna y el Sol no pueden estar juntas, nada ni nadie me dirá, ni te dirá que es una ley que ambas no estén consigo nuevamente una a la otra. Más que ser la Elegida del Sol y la Elegida de la Luna ustedes son personas, antes de ser las grandes Elegidas ustedes eran amigas, y yo digo ¿Porqué ahora no? –Finalizó la Sheriff.

Leona quedó increíblemente impactada por las palabras de Cait, nadie le había dicho nunca jamás tal cosa. Leona estaba agradecida por tener una amiga como Caitlyn. La Elegida asintió y sonriendo tomó la mano de la Sheriff para levantarse, no sólo levantarse, Leona dio un fuerte abrazo a la Sheriff que carecía de altura lo que hizo inclinarse un poco a la Elegida.

Caitlyn devolvió el abrazo y sonrió victoriosa, sabía que había logrado o alménos dado una luz de esperanza la Elegida. La Sheriff de alguna manera sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de todo, Diana y Leona debían estar juntas, el Sol y la Luna no tenían porqué ser enemigos, de antemano ambos se apreciaban e incluso se fusionaban de una manera hermosa, sí, aquello era lo que llamaban Eclipses.

Ambas se soltaron y Caitlyn pidió a Leona que la acompañase a ver a Jayce, la Elegida aceptó y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el taller especializado de Hextech, que era sólo únicamente para el arreglo de armas de la gente de Piltóver.

"Y… ahora yo puedo preguntar…"-Mencionó curiosa la Elegida.

"¿Sí, qué cosa?" –Dijo la Sheriff.

"¿Por qué no estás con Vi, ahora pasó algo entre ustedes?"

Da un gran suspiro la Sheriff "Sí verás… no estoy segura si será largo o corto… pero de igual te contaré lo que sucedió" –Respondió la Sheriff empezando a recordar lo de ella y Vi.

**-O-**

**Aquí el final del capítulo 4 y pues ya no sé qué decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si tengo algunos errores discúlpenme nuevamente por ello :s ^-**

**Nota final: A mí no me engañan 7u7 pensaron otras cositas con el inicio del capítulo ~ **


	5. Cupcake

**Ya sé, tardé mucho; lo siento, lo siento q-q**

**-O-**

_Cupcake_

Caitlyn y Leona ya casi estaban a punto de llegar al taller de hextech y así la Sheriff decidió que ya era hora de contarle la pequeña pelea que había tenido ella y Vi.

La Elegida del Sol esperaba paciente, pensaba que Cait necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que sus palabras fluyan tal y como fue con ella unos momentos atrás.

"Bien Leo, ya te contaré" –Dijo con un tono calmado la Sheriff.

La Elegida sólo volteó a darle una mirada a la Sheriff como afirmando que ella la escucharía, Cait entendió y comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, seguro notaste que Vi había llegado al Instituto un día antes que yo" –Mencionó "Sí, eso fue por la discusión que habíamos tenido en mi oficina"

Leona esta vez mantenía la mirada en Caitlyn dando a entender que ella la escuchaba atenta.

"Y esa discusión comenzó ya qué, después de atrapar a un criminal, el haber terminado con éxito nuevamente nuestro trabajo y cuando ambas regresamos a mi oficina pues… creo que fue todo culpa mía" –Dolida recordando lo que había sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ahh" –Suspira estirando sus brazos "Lo hicimos bien ¿no Cupcake? –Sonríe la Vigilante y se tira en el sillón cercano al escritorio de la Sheriff.

"Vi" –Llama con un tono serio mientras recarga su enorme arma en su escritorio. La Vigilante da un leve suspiro, sabía que cuando la llamaba así era porque la iba a _regañar_ o echarle en cara algo que había hecho.

"Vi, debes ser más cuidadosa. Esa misión estuvo más peligrosa que las otras, tenían tres francotiradores y tu hacías bastante escándalo mientras golpeabas a los criminales del suelo" –Mencionó mirándola.

"¡Vamos!" –Dijo sentándose más seria en el sillón "Pero al final salió realmente bien ¿qué no?" –Dijo sonriendo.

"Sí Vi pero debes entender que algunas situaciones no son como otras, con todo ese ruido y tres francotiradores cazándonos no podía cubrirte a ti o a mí al mismo tiempo" –Dice levantando un poco el tono de voz.

Vi empieza a levantar también un poco el tono de voz, a ella no le gustaba que la regañaran y menos por cosas que ya habían quedado en el pasado y mucho más si esas cosas salieron bien.

"Cait deja de preocuparte" –Llamó por el nombre. La Sheriff sabía que si la Vigilante la llamaba por el nombre era porque estaba seria o empezaba a enojarse, en esta situación, se dijo que era lo segundo. "Yo sé que fue peligroso, pero míranos, aquí estamos sin heridas mayores y charlando como siempre" –Dijo acercándose a la Sheriff que estaba recargada en el costado del escritorio, junto a su arma.

La Sheriff cruza sus brazos mirando a la Vigilante la cual se diferenciaban de alturas, era evidente que Vi era demasiado alta y con su atlético cuerpo daba a notar una figura poderosa y dominante, mientras la Sheriff se notaba alta por su gorrito de copa pero pocas veces cuando no lo traía Vi le sonreía, la Sheriff nunca había entendido porqué hacia eso, además que en parte se burlaba por ser pequeña pero a Vi a veces le gustaba ver un cambio en ella eso no quiere decir que no le gustaba su gorrito también.

"¿Y sí no? ¿Y sí te hubiesen disparado? ¿Y sí me hubiesen disparado? ¿Y sí… ambas hubiésemos muerto?" –Dijo preguntando rápidamente y con un tono directo mirando los ojos de la Vigilante "¿Y si tú hubieses muerto? –Pensó.

Vi se quedó un poco en shock por lo rápida que fue con las preguntas y por lo directa de su tono de voz. Miró segura a sus ojos, firme y con uno de sus enormes guantes tocó el hombro de la Sheriff.

"Ya te lo dije, nada de eso sucedió, aquí estamos ambas discutiendo por algo que ni al caso" –Dijo "Bien yo… lo- lo siento Cupcake" –Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Vi no era del tipo de persona que se disculpaban y siempre sentía un nudo cuando era hacia la Sheriff"

La Sheriff había acostumbra una mala manía y aunque Vi se había disculpado a ella se le ocurrió algo "No Vi, ya me bastaron tus disculpas" –Dijo mientras movía el brazo de la Vigilante de su hombro y evitaba la mirada.

Vi sintió algo horrible, como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte gancho derecho, sí…derecho al corazón. Tratando de remediarlo nuevamente abrió fuertemente sus brazos esta vez indicando que iba en serio "Cait pe…" –Se interrumpió cuando escuchó la ruptura de algún objeto.

Cait rápidamente se acercó al suelo detrás de su escritorio. Vi miró y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, al abrir sus brazos con sus enormes guantes uno de ellos tiró la tacita de té preferida de la Sheriff.

"Vi… qué fue lo que…" –Trataba de decir la Sheriff mirando su taza de té rota y tirada en el suelo.

La Vigilante abrió enormemente los ojos retrocediendo, ya se había disculpado lo cual no funcionó y si Caitlyn estaba enfadada por lo del caso anterior ahora estaba más que furiosa por su tacita y más que eso era su taza de té preferida. Siguió retrocediendo lentamente para irse de la oficina. Había una sola persona a la que Vi le temía y esa persona era Cait. La Vigilante casi tropieza con el sillón y al hacer el ruido la Sheriff voltea a mirarla furiosa, Vi se asusta mucho más y sale corriendo de la oficina. Caitlyn trata de alcanzar su enorme francotirador apuntando a la Vigilante pero era tarde, Vi era muy rápida en realidad y logró salir a tiempo de la oficina.

"¡Viiiiiiiiiiiiii!" –Gritó la Sheriff con furia y a su derrota no podía perseguir a la Vigilante, así que dejó nuevamente a un lado su arma y se dirigió a la zona donde estaba su taza de té rota.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Leona miraba un poco incrédula a Caitlyn

"¿En serio Cait?" –Pensó la Elegida.

"Y bueno, de ahí yo creo que Vi se fue del edificio y llamó a algún Invocador para que la invocase aquí en el Instituto, más rápido en vez de viajar como ella y yo habíamos pensado además creyó que si iba a su casa yo iría a regañarla nuevamente" –Mencionó la Sheriff "Y creo que tendría razón, en ese momento tenía unas ganas de matarla" –Dice a la vez soltando una pequeña risa.

"¿Entonces todo este rollo es porque ella rompió más que nada tu taza de té?" –Preguntó la Elegida.

"Sí, podría decirse que sí, puesto que cuando Vi se disculpó en realidad yo acepté sus disculpas pero quería hacer algo malvado con ella cuando realmente pasó algo malo" –Mencionó.

"Ay Cait" –Dijo la Elegida llevándose una mano a la frente "Entonces he de imaginar que sigues furiosa con ella"

"Pues algo así, bueno yo llegué al día siguiente porque en realidad así estaba programado el viaje y disfrutar del paisaje junto a Vi pero ya que ella se fue a la fuga, tuve que venirme sola y estoy más molesta por eso que porque haya roto mi taza" –Mencionó la Sheriff.

Leona levantó una ceja mirando a Cait con una sonrisita diabólica.

Cait se asusta "¿Qué?" –Dice.

"¿Y porque esas ganas de _venirte_ junto con ella?" –Pregunta la Elegida aún con esa sonrisa.

"Porque somos compañeras, y la verdad, me aburro o siento que algo me falta si no estoy con ella" –Mencionó seria.

Leona suelta una risa cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, al parecer la Sheriff no había entendido la indirecta.

Caitlyn la mira extraña y sigue pensando en lo que le había preguntado.

"Oh por Dios ¡Leona!" –Reclama dando un leve codazo a la Elegida "No pienses cosas que ni al caso" –Dice sonrojándose levemente.

"Oh, te has sonrojado" –Dice aun burlándose "¿Y qué pasa con eso que acabas de decir sobre que _sientes que te falta algo si no estás con ella_? –Pregunta aun mirándola atenta.

"Pues…" –Se le hace un nudo en la garganta "Pues es que somos compañeras ya desde hace tiempo y estar sin Vi me hace sentir…" –Dice tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

"¿Sentir...?"

"Vacía, triste, aburrida" –Pensó rápidamente, ni siquiera sabía ella porqué había pensado todo eso ¿Realmente necesitaba mucho la compañía de Vi? "No lo sé Leo, simplemente me siento mal" –Dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de la Elegida.

"Bueno" –Dijo Leona mirando hacia el frente "Supongo que sólo estas acostumbrada a la presencia de Vi, ya sabes, ella es realmente animada, siempre sonriendo y al parecer a ella también le gusta estar contigo" –Mencionó "Es alguien perfecta para ti" –Pensó sonriendo levemente. Luego recordó a la Elegida de la Luna, Leona también estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de ella que también sentía que algo le faltaba cuando ella no estaba e imagina lo rota que se sintió cuando Diana se fue el Monte Targón definitivamente.

"Sabes Leo" –Cait interrumpe sus pensamientos "Creo que la buscaré y me disculparé con ella, no tenía porqué enojarme así, después de todo Vi no habría regresado sola al Instituto si no me hubiese molestado con ella, además mi taza de té ya no importa" –Mencionó firme a Leona "Es sólo un objeto, prefiero más a Vi que a la tonta tacita" –Pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

Leona sonríe "Al fín" –Pensó.

Ya llegando al taller especializado en Hextech, Caitlyn entra sin ningún problema, mientras Leona no sabía si entrar o no puesto que ella no tenía nada que hacer, la Sheriff voltea mirándola y le hace una señal dando a indicar que pase, Leona lo hace y entrar al taller, era pequeño pero estaba lleno de herramientas para el cuidado y arreglo de lo que lo necesitase. No había nadie en el lugar, ambas esperaron.

"Tal vez Jayce salió" –Dijo la Sheriff.

"¿Pero cuando sale deja abierto el lugar?" –Preguntó.

"Según yo, no debería" –Contestó.

Se escuchó un ruido en la entrada, ambas voltearon a mirar y era Jayce quién traía unos planos en sus manos.

"Oh, Caitlyn, Leona" –Llama mientras entra al lugar y deja los planos en una pequeña mesita llena de herramientas "Disculpen, Ziggs me necesitaba y me entregó estos planos" –Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas para saludarlas sonrientemente y dió un guiño coqueto a Caitlyn.

Leona saludó cálidamente pero Cait se estremeció.

"Hum, Jayce necesito que me ayudes en algo" –Dijo la Sheriff mirando al guapo hombre cabello marrón.

"Claro que sí Cait, por ti, lo que sea" –Mencionó el hombre cuyo apodo era el Defensor del Mañana.

Leona sonrío incómodamente, algo le decía que no era bueno entrar al taller.

"Sí sí, voy a vomitar" –Dijo otra voz entrando al taller con un montón de herramientas en sus fuertes brazos.

Leona y Caitlyn voltearon a mirar a la entrada, era Vi, y se veía muy molesta.

"¡Maldita sea Jayce!" –Dice maldiciendo mientras deja bruscamente todas las herramientas en el suelo.

"Oye, oye pinky, cuidado con eso" –Se acerca Jayce a acomodar las herramientas "Son delicadas de uso especifico sólo reparación ¿Si las herramientas de reparación se rompen dónde sacaremos herramientas que reparen las herramientas?" –Pregunta a Vi entre molesto y divertido.

Vi se queda con cara de ¿Qué? "Conseguimos otras y ya ¡Esas cosas pesan horriblemente y ni siquiera te tomas el gusto de ayudarme!" –Dice molesta "¡Y no me llames pinky!" –Se cruza de brazos.

"Sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil conseguirlas" –Pensó ahora molesto "Eres fuerte y tienes enormes guantes, podías con ellas" –Menciona terminando de recoger las herramientas.

"Bueno, soy fuerte, eso es cierto" –Dice Vi con orgullo.

"Ehem" –Cait aclara la garganta "Disculpa, Jayce…" –Dice mirando al Defensor.

"Oh sí, sí ¿Qué necesitas Cait" –Pregunta ya en un tono serio.

Caitlyn estira su brazo como si trajera algo en él, de pronto una luz azul leve se sienta sobre esa zona y aparece su gran arma. "Necesito que lo repares" –Menciona.

"Hum" –Jayce lo mira y lo toma "¿Qué le hace falta?" –Pregunta.

"El gatillo está demasiado flojo, la última vez que lo utilicé apreté demasiado tal vez por eso está así y el lente está chueco" –Dijo sin dar más pistas sobre cómo se había malogrado así nada más su arma. Caitlyn sabía que el francotirador ya estaba demasiado viejo, pero era potente, además su favorito y único recuerdo de su padre. "Sé que no será problema para ti ¿Cierto?" –Preguntó

"Pff claro que no Cait, nada es demasiado problemático para mí" –Dijo "Pero tú siempre tienes certeza de cómo tratar a tu arma ¿Cómo es que le pasó así todo esto? Sé que no es grave, pero aún así-" –Interrumpe.

Caitlyn lo miraba de una forma que ya todos conocían, ella no iba responder a eso. Leona también se dio cuenta que no lo iba a hacer.

Vi sólo escuchaba la situación, no quería voltear a ver a Cait ni a nadie, lo que más le dolió era que la Sheriff no le había pedido a ella que repare su arma y ya que no se hablaba con Cait, Vi decidió estar con Jayce el cual era otro de sus conocidos, aunque estar con él no le gustaba del todo, puesto que la mayoría de las veces siempre pelean o Vi se burlaba de él como también Jayce lo hacía con Vi, había momentos que se odiaban pero era habitual en ellos, además siendo los dos expertos en Hextech también se llevaban bien por eso. Vi habría ido con Diana pero no quería enredarse con todo ese rollo de porqué Di ahora estaba con Katarina, se fue por un camino un poco más fácil o eso pensó hasta que resultó que la Sheriff estaba en ese preciso momento casi al lado de ella.

"Bien Jayce, lo dejo en tus manos, avísame cuando esté listo" –Dice la Sheriff saliendo del lugar. Leona la sigue.

"No te preocupes Cait, está en buenas manos" –Dice sonriendo mientras mira como salen del lugar.

Caitlyn pasa increíblemente cerca de Vi, la Vigilante sólo se queda inmóvil. Ya fuera del lugar, Leona detiene a Caitlyn.

"Oye, Cait, espera, espera" –Dice Leona tomando por los hombros a la Sheriff. "Allí está Vi, habla con ella ya"

La Sheriff sólo se queda inmóvil también, voltea a mirar a Leona ". . . " –Sin palabras.

"Vamos Cait, no es tan difícil" –Leona se coloca detrás de la Sheriff y le da un leve empujo "Anda, ya lo habías dicho" –Dice forzándola.

"Ya, ya, está bien. Hablaré con ella" –Menciona.

"Perfecto, hazlo, ¡Te estaré echando porras de lejos!" –Dice Leona sonriendo mientras se echa a correr. "¡Nos vemos!"

"¡Espera Leo!" –Menciona la Sheriff pero la Elegida del Sol ya estaba algo lejos del lugar "Esto no me anima. Bueno está bien, tengo que hacerlo" –Piensa decidida regresando a la entrada del taller. Leona no quería estar haciendo mal tercio mientras Vi y Cait hablaban.

Esta vez, la Sheriff se queda de pié en la entrada, el Defensor voltea a mirarla mientras la Vigilante estaba mirando los planos.

"¿Qué sucede Cait?"

"Bueno yo… necesito hablar con Vi" –Menciona.

Vi siente como se le paran los pelos del susto.

"Vi" –Llama el Defensor "Ya escuchaste"

Vi suspira levemente y se acerca a la entrada, mientras Jayce se retira nuevamente a continuar lo que hacía. La Vigilante sale del lugar y se encuentra cara a cara con la Sheriff que sólo mantiene la mirada. La Sheriff toma del brazo a Vi y se alejan un poco del lugar, casi a rastras Vi la sigue no sabe si asustarse, alegrarse de que al fin hablará con Cait o molestarse porque ella estaba 'trabajando'.

Se detienen bajo la sombra de un árbol y la Sheriff voltea a mirar a la Vigilante, ésta se pone un poco nerviosa.

"Vi lo siento" –Menciona la Sheriff repentinamente.

La Vigilante pone una cara extrañada, no sabía que contestar a eso. La Sheriff al ver que no había respuestas trató de hacer que el momento no estuviese tan silencioso… tan incomodo.

"Verás yo… yo después de que discutimos y cuando te disculpaste conmigo, en realidad acepté, pero quise hacerte una broma cómo siempre lo haces conmigo y resultó que no salió como esperaba" –Mencionó.

La Vigilante recordó que aún así ella había roto su taza de té preferida. "No Cupcake, discúlpame a mí, realmente lo siento. Sé que era tu tacita de té favorita y yo-" –Se interrumpe cuando Cait habla nuevamente repentina.

"A mí no me importa la tacita, si se trata de ti o lo que sea te prefiero a ti más que nada" –Dijo sin detener sus palabras, rápidamente se sonrojó al analizar lo que acababa de decir.

Vi se sorprende y también se sonroja levemente, la situación se había vuelto más incomoda de lo que la Sheriff esperaba, cuando ella intentaba que no fuese así las cosas se pusieron más fuertes. La Vigilante sonríe.

La Sheriff se voltea cruzándose de brazos "No te hagas ilusiones, que te haya disculpado no significa que no me haya importado que me dejaras en vez de que ambas viniéramos al Instituto" –Dijo haciendo puchero.

La Vigilante se toca su nuca culpable "Lo siento también por eso, creí que ibas a matarme y sólo tú me das tanto miedo como para que me escape así" –Dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Caitlyn se molestó por eso. Vi lo notó.

"Oye, no me refiero a que des miedo sólo que en ese momento realmente me diste miedo, o sea… bueno… tú me entiendes" –Trata de calmar Vi nerviosa "Maldita sea" –Pensó, sentía que lo arruinaba más se rascaba uno de sus hombros con su enorme guante. "Así no voy a lograr nada"

De repente, Vi siente como Caitlyn le da un abrazo, cálido, lleno de cariño, la Vigilante no sabe qué hacer ante tal acto, sentía como se le iba toda la sangre a la cabeza, un gran calor recorriendo su cuerpo pero… era más que agradable para ella. Vi correspondió al abrazo cubriendo a la Sheriff con sus enormes guantes e inclinándose un poco para colocar su barbilla en el hombro de Caitlyn. No había por qué hablar, con eso sentían ambas un gran alivio, con eso sabían que los errores de ambas se habían perdonado. Sí, no había necesidad de hablar, si no, de disfrutar ese momento.

La Sheriff no sabía ni por qué había abrazado a la Vigilante, pero una gran necesidad la recorrió e hizo que la abrazara, se sentía bien, Vi era más grande, más fuerte, a la Sheriff le agradaba eso, se sentía protegida en sus brazos, se sentía a salvo. Ella también estaba que se moría, su cara estaba caliente pero no le importó, recargó su rostro en el hombro de Vi como ella también lo había hecho.

El abrazo duró bastante tiempo hasta que ambas se separaron, se notaba que no querían hacerlo pero alguien podría verlas y mal pensar del momento. La Vigilante sonrió a la Sheriff y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Después de todo, soy su Cupcake" –Pensó inocentemente y sonrojada la Sheriff.

"Je, veo que tenemos más _candidatas_" –Susurró la Hoja Siniestra que miraba el acto escondida en las sombras de unos árboles algo lejanos a la zona, no le era problema ver el acto, para ser una asesina experta el sólo ver a la gente a distancia no es problema para ella. Sin más que interrumpir abandonó la zona dejando una cortina de humo tras de ella.

**-O-**

**Sólo he de decir que al fin, ya puedo poner lo bueno, o sea que sí… se viene lo bueno de lo bueno 7u7 **

**Gracias por sus Reviews y toda la cosa u-u al fin ya salí de mis exámenes, los tendré nuevamente en unas semanas, así que estaré actualizando más a menudo. No es bonito recuperar la materia :c**


	6. Amor y Escándalo

_Amor y Escándalo_

La Hoja Siniestra se había llevado una nueva sorpresa, el mirar a la Vigilante y la Sheriff abrazadas de esa manera había despertado gran curiosidad en ella.

"Esa muestra de cariño...ese afecto no solo indica amistad en ellas" -Pensó reflexionando mientras se dirigía a su habitación en el ala oeste del Instituto, las habitaciones Noxianas estaban algo escondidas del centro de éste puesto que preferían estar reservados a que estar cerca de Campeones que _ni al caso_ con ellos. La Hoja Siniestra por su _trabajo_ de asesina experta sabía identificar de manera básica las emociones de las personas, cuando alguien le mentía ella sabía perfectamente qué era ello, debido a la forma de hablar, la manera de comportarse del sujeto e incluso por las expresiones faciales, ella sabía cuando mentían o en este caso tal vez lo que esas dos sentían.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarán ambas para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos" -Una leve sonrisa brotó de la comisura derecha de sus labios, la idea de que hayan más parejas de mujeres en el Instituto le agradaba, no sabía exactamente el porqué, sólo le parecía bien.

"Así podremos llevar a cabo lo que Ashe y yo tenemos planeado. ¡Ja! Ahora la idea de incluir a la Sheriff y la tonta peli-rosa no está tan mal. _Mientras más, mucho mejor; _Diría ella -Seguía pensando distraída mientras llegó a la puerta de su habitación, sacó la llave para abrirla pero ésta estaba sin seguro.

"Joo" -Dijo levemente mientras un fresco aire yacía en la habitación. La Hoja Siniestra ingresó en ella a paso lento mientras buscaba a su _presa _"Como te gusta jugar eh" -Pensaba atenta a la situación. Su habitación no era muy grande, pero con los muebles, una gran cama y además rincones donde la luz no tocaba, se podía esconder, aunque no de una manera totalmente funcional pero sí momentánea.

La Hoja Siniestra sabía perfectamente que era la presencia de la Arquera de Hielo, y también sabía que ella intentaría _atacarla_ pero esta vez no, esta vez Katarina movería primero su pieza.

"Una flecha, un muerto" -Pensó fija la Arquera mientras levantaba su arco directamente a la asesina experta. No logró meter la flecha de hielo, ni siquiera el levantar propiamente su arco cuando una cuchilla rozó a un lado de su cabeza, el movimiento de la Hoja Siniestra fue tan rápido y preciso que en vez de tomar por sorpresa a la asesina, ésta la tomó por sorpresa a ella.

La Arquera dio un leve suspiro decepcionada al haber fallado nuevamente decide bajar la guardia, una luz azul se sienta sobre sus armas haciéndolas desaparecer. Para la Hoja Siniestra no era suficiente, cuando Ashe estaba por moverse, Katarina se acerca a ella apresándola contra la pared teniendo sus brazos a los costados de la Reina.

"¿Enserio Ashe?" -Llama con una mirada malvada "¿A quién crees que ibas a sorprender siendo tan obvia?" -Menciona.

La Arquera de Hielo sólo la mira fijamente sin expresión alguna.

"¿Tan obvia?" -Preguntó.

"Exactamente" -Dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo clavado en el muro de madera "Tu primer y más grave error fue dejar mi puerta sin seguro, cuando yo había cerrado perfectamente" -Contestó.

La Reina de Freljord abrió los ojos de golpe pero sólo un poco "¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?" -Pensó incrédula. Sus métodos sorpresivos en batalla o en campo abierto siempre habían sido efectivos, también muchos otros en general, pero algo pasaba con la asesina experta que hacía que la Arquera no pudiera sorprenderla ¿O acaso es que Kat realmente era demasiado buena?

"Tu segundo error e igual de obvio es tu escondite. Digamos que mi habitación no es el mejor lugar para sorprenderme y también era de esperarse que estuvieras en un rincón" -Mencionó jugueteando con su cuchilla pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la Arquera.

"Lugar" -Pensó curiosa la Arquera "Ahora entiendo, más que errores siempre estuve mal posicionada y pienso más como yo...en vez de pensar como Katarina, en vez de pensar como una verdadera asesina" -Se dijo entendiéndolo ahora.

"Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?" -Preguntó la Hoja Siniestra algo frustrada al ver que la Arquera no contestaba a todo lo que había dicho.

"Claro que te estoy escuchan-" -Se interrumpió cuando sintió el filo de la cuchilla de Katarina al frente de su cuello. "Kat..."

"¿De verdad estás haciéndolo? -Pregunta con esa sonrisita malévola en su rostro, muy propia de ella "Sabes lo que sucede... cuando no le prestas atención a tu maestra" -Dice mientras se acerca más al rostro de la grácil Arquera "¿Cierto?"

Dominada y presa de Katarina, la Arquera de Hielo comenzaba a sentir como se debilitaban sus piernas. Ella sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía cuando no hacía caso del todo a la asesina. Con la cuchilla en su cuello la obligaba a levantar su cabeza directamente hacia el rostro de la Hoja Siniestra.

"Yo sé..." -Mencionó deteniendo sus palabras y mordió levemente su labio inferior derecho.

Katarina tenía una mirada acechadora, quería comerse viva a la ahora indefensa y pequeña Arquera.

"Yo sé lo que sucede" -Dice la Arquera con su voz un poco extasiada.

"Apuesto..." -Levanta su cuchilla poniéndola bajo la barbilla de la Arquera, una gota de sangre escurre bajando por si cuello.

"Ahh" -Suspiro leve.

"Apuesto que ahora desearías que sucediera lo que piensas" -Menciona malvadamente mientras roza sus ya ardientes labios con la frescura de los de Ashe.

La Arquera de Hielo no resistió más y besó con fiereza a la Hoja Siniestra, ésta bajó rápidamente su cuchilla al ver el movimiento de Ashe, si no, la hubiese lastimado más. Enfundó su arma y aún teniendo encerrada con sus brazos a la Reina de Freljord también correspondió al apasionado beso, ambas cerraron los ojos y una danza entre sus lenguas comenzaba a surgir. Al principio la Arquera trataba de dominar el beso pero cedió cuando la asesina experta la empujó con fuerza aún cuando ya estaba contra el muro. Tal acción la hizo suspirar levemente de nuevo, después ambas se separaron para respirar un poco.

"Kat..." -Llamó entre leves suspiros, el rostro de la Arquera estaba sonrojado al igual que el de la Hoja Siniestra pero por la palidez de la hermosa piel de Ashe se daba más a notar.

La Arquera de Hielo siempre tenía esa aura fría en ella, su piel helada al estar en contacto con la piel en llamas de la Hoja Siniestra la hacía sentir aún más extasiada.

La asesina experta volvió a besar con pasión a la Reina, ésta entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Katarina disfrutando cada sensación placentera que le daba su querida amante. La Hoja Siniestra se separó de ella para respirar dejando un tenue hilo de saliva entre ambas, ella con un poco de desesperación coloca su pierna en la entrepierna de la Arquera y también lame cuidadosamente la herida de su barbilla tomando la sangre que había escurrido hasta su cuello.

"¡Ahh! ¡Kat! -Un fuerte suspiro sale de la boca de la Arquera ante el cálido contacto en su cuello de los labios de Katarina, al mismo tiempo se estremeció tomando con fuerza la espalda de la asesina cuando ella invadió su entrepierna.

La Hoja Siniestra lamía, besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello de su amante, sus manos comenzaron a explorar con calma su frío cuerpo, no tenía prisa alguna, quería disfrutarlo y también quería hacer disfrutar a su Reina. Tal vez el cuerpo de la Arquera era frío pero en ese mismo momento algo dentro de ella estaba ardiendo, como también pedía a gritos ser liberado.

"¡Ummnh! ¡Kat, Kat, Kat!" -Llamaba entre el exquisito placer en ella, pero quería más, quería sentir mucho más. La asesina comprendía los llamados de Ashe, ella la tomó teniendo agarrada a la Arquera con sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que sus brazos en la asesina la cual la llevó a la cama y la acostó algo brusca en ella. La Hoja Siniestra se abalanzó sobre la Arquera explorando todo su cuerpo empezando por acariciar y apretujar sus deliciosos pechos. La Reina ya bastante excitada deseaba con un hambre voraz a la asesina.

"Kat..." -Susurró "Kat..." -Dijo nuevamente entre suspiros con el placer que le brindaba la asesina sin piedad alguna, le encantaban esos pequeños maltratos pasionales hacia ella, sentía como si el mismo Freljord se encendiera imparablemente. Se acercó al oído de la Hoja Siniestra mientras la tomaba por la espalda y la movía hacia ella "Kat... te quiero dentro de mí..."

**-O-**

Mientras tanto, la Elegida del Sol se había dirigido hacia el patio trasero del Instituto, no sabía ni el porqué fue hasta allá, sólo tenía que correr lo más lejano posible para, según ella, no escuchar o alejarse de la explosión nuclear que posiblemente causaría la discusión entre la Sheriff y la Vigilante. A Leona le agradaba ayudar a Cait, claro, pero ella no tendría el porqué entrometerse entre asuntos privados de ellas.

"Cait, sólo por una tacita...Ja, realmente no tienes remedio" -Pensó recordando mientras ingresaba más a fondo entre los muchos árboles que habían en esa zona. "Oh, jamás había explorado por aquí"

Detuvo su recorrido cuando enfrente de ella encontró un lago, el cual no era grande, ni tampoco pequeño pero era bastante bonito además de la tranquilidad debido a que no se encontraban más Campeones en el lugar. Se quedó de pié unos momentos admirando el lago, cuando escuchó unos ligeros ruidos de las ramas de los árboles detrás de sí misma moviéndose pero ella ni se inmutó.

La otra persona caminando se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la presencia de otro Campeón en su lugar preferido.

"Maldición" -Dijo con voz leve la Elegida de la Luna, su lugar había sido invadido y dudaba si era la peli-rosa que se encontraba ahí puesto que hace unos momentos la había visto caminando acompañada de la Sheriff.

"¡Maldición! -Dijo un poco más fuerte pero sin hacer el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención (O eso creía ella) de la ya reconocida Elegida del Sol "Esto no está bien, será mejor que me largue enseguida de aquí" -Pensó volteándose para retroceder, pero en su nerviosismo al caminar pisó unas cuantas ramas rompiéndolas llamando más la atención de la otra Elegida.

"Ya sé que hay alguien ahí" -Voltea a mirar el lugar donde escuchó los ruidos "Ven, por favor, no es como si fuera a hacerte daño" -Sonríe

La Elegida de la Luna se percató de la sonrisa de la Elegida del Sol, una sonrisa cálida y preciosa, tan radiante como el mismo Sol. No, aún mejor, Leona era incluso más radiante que él. Eso sacó a Diana de sus casillas aunque sabía que ella jamás le sonreiría, ese simple detalle incluso tal vez involuntario la hizo ponerse más nerviosa. La Lunari no sabía qué hacer.

"Hey, sé que sigues ahí" -Dice mientras se acerca un poco temerosa a aquel lugar, ya que la Solari no sabía si podría ser un asesino de Noxus o algún habitante del mismo Vacio.

"Detente" -Dijo en tono demandante pero también nerviosa la Elegida de la Luna.

"Esa voz" -Pensó Leona deteniéndose de golpe y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Diana salía de entre los árboles para encontrarse ambas después de tanto tiempo. La Lunari miraba fija a los ojos de la Solari y ella hacía lo mismo.

"Hum... ¿Qué haces aquí?" -Trató de decir calmada pero con la figura del Radiante Amanecer frente a ella simplemente no podía hacerlo "Me refiero a qué...siempre me encuentro en este lugar y jamás...jamás pensé..." -Dijo intentando apaciguar su tono de voz, pero eso hacía entrecortar sus palabras.

"Bueno...yo" -Trata de completar la Solari pero estaba igual de nerviosa que la Lunari "Sólo quería saber lo que hay en este lugar" -Dijo ahora más seria e igual mirando a los bellos ojos de la Elegida de la Luna. "Jamás había venido aquí"

"Bueno, no te ofendas -Seria ahora "Pero este es mi lugar, siempre estoy aquí"

"Bien, tampoco te ofendas pero no veo tu nombre en él" -Menciona poniéndose a su altura pero manteniendo la calma.

"Sólo...vete Leona, es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila"

"¿De quién?" -Pregunta algo enfurecida.

Diana evita la mirada volteando su cabeza.

"¿De quién, Diana? ¿De mi gente? ¿De los Solari?...¿De mí?"-Nuevamente algo dolida por la última pregunta.

"No, no entiendes, sólo..." -Se interrumpe.

"¿Sólo qué, Diana?"-Pregunta, después la Elegida del Sol recuerda el haber visto llorar a la Elegida del Sol, calmándose toca su pecho con su mano pacíficamente "Si no lo entiendo, ayúdame a entenderlo"

"No puedes" -Pensó "Sólo déjame tranquila" -Dijo mientras empezó a retirarse, dándole la espalda a la otra Elegida.

"Diana..." -Sujetó su hombro mientras intentaba volver a comunicarse, poder comprender a la Lunari "Diana, las cosas no tienen porqué seguir así" -Mencionó tranquila.

Se detiene aun dando la espalda "Las cosas siempre serán así, pero ahora con mi desesperación realmente quisiera hablar contigo" -Suspira pensando "Lastimosamente no será así" -Agacha levemente la cabeza.

"Leona..." -Llama mientras remueve levemente la mano de la Solari. Da media vuelta y fija la mira nuevamente "Yo no...Agg" -Sabía que iba a tartamudear "Yo sólo creo que ya no es bueno hablar contigo. Las cosas no cambiarán, tu entiendes, no se puede cambiar lo que ya está hecho" -Dolida por lo que acaba de decir pero con un tono bastante serio tratando de evitar sus palabras entrecortadas.

Extrañamente la Solari sintió un gran dolor, una lástima por y debido a la Lunari. Su mirada comenzaba a decaer "Tal vez no cambien, pero pueden ser perdonadas y olvidadas" -Mencionó firme acercándose al rostro de Diana.

La Elegida de la Luna abrió sus ojos de golpe "Diosa ¿Es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar?" -Pensó quedándose sin palabras.

Leona volvió a hablar "Si, Diana, tal vez suene egoísta para mi gente y aunque haya o no un motivo por el cual hayas cometido tal atrocidad...yo...puedo olvidarlo" -Empieza a entrecortar sus palabras agachando levemente su cabeza. "Es duro...pero...no puedo soportar verte así..."

"¿Así?" -Pensó la Lunari.

"Yo siento que...que estos días has estado sufriendo" -Cara a cara toma por los dos hombros a la Elegida de la Luna mirándola directamente, se notaban sus húmedos ojos "Y no soporto ver sufriendo a una persona que alguna vez quise como a nadie"

Aquel comentario dio profundo en el corazón de la Lunari, tantos sentimientos surgían en ella en ese instante; alegría por saber que fue querida, tristeza por escuchar que eso fue en tiempo pasado, nerviosismo por tener a la misma Leona frente a ella. Pero, su orgullo impedía tomar la ayuda de la persona que más anhelaba.

"Basta ¡Basta, Leona!" -Dijo arrogante "Esto no merece la pena, ni para tí, ni para mí" -Retrocedió "No necesito tu lastima ¿No soportas verme así? Pues eso ¡Evítame más, mucho más!"

"Diana..." -Lastimada

"No me mientas Leona, no quiero...nada de tí" -Mencionó "Ya no" -Pensó.

Diana cerró los ojos, le dolía el sacar todas esas palabras, pero para ella era mejor no ser una carga para nadie, ni para la persona que amaba. Sí, la Lunari había aceptado sus sentimientos por la Solari aunque jamás se atrevería a decirlo ¿Qué pensaría Leona? Un amor entre ellas nunca sucedería y mucho menos porque la Elegida de la Luna creía que la Elegida del Sol seguía junto al Artesano de la Guerra. Sería mucho mejor si Diana no tuviera nada que ver con Leona "Sería mucho mejor que jamás nos hubiésemos conocido..." -Pensó.

La Solari ante su derrota comenzó a caminar del lado opuesto a la Lunari, sentía su corazón destrozado pero ¿Realmente era que quería ayudar tanto a su antigua amiga? La pregunta verdadera era si realmente quería ser su amiga, sus sentimientos le decían algo más...algo más intenso ¿Qué era? Tal vez...era "¿Amor?" -Pensó "Oh mi Dios..." -Tocó la parte donde se encuentra su corazón y nuevamente comenzó a correr "¡Qué es esto!"

Por el lado de Diana ella solamente se había quedado de pié mirando como tal vez la única oportunidad de hablar con quien más deseaba se esfumaba, vió como la Elegida del Sol empezó a correr alejándose de ella.

"Leona..." -Llamó dándose cuenta del fatal error que había cometido, la única persona que podía ayudar a su alma en llanto se había ido y con lo que había dicho lo más probable era que ya nunca más se dirijan ni siquiera una mínima mirada. Forzó sus dientes y furiosa invocó su Khopesh clavándolo en el suelo, colocándose de rodillas ante él y con una fuerza tremenda gritó "Diosa...¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO!?"

**-O-**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Follows, etc ^-^**


End file.
